Dancing Magnae : How I Get Her
by 13ginger
Summary: Ini masa masa saat Kai berjuang mendapatkan hati seorang Gong Minzy. "Aku tidak mau terbohongi untuk kedua kalinya."/ "Seperti kau membuat seseorang tidak bisa merasakan indra pendengarannya. Itu menyakitkan." / "Masih sahabat?" Kai a.k.a Kim Jongin EXO K, Taemin SHINee
1. Sense of Fashion

_Anneeyooong_.. Hahah.. saya balik lagi bawa FF.. yang sebenernya udah di publish tapi saya edit dan saya publish lagi. Okelah, silahkan di nikmati :D

.

.

**Cast** : Kai, Luhan (EXO)

**Support Cast** : CL (2NE1), Lee HyungJoong, Chanyeol, D.O and Lay (EXO)

**Genre** : Romance, Comedy, Drama,

**Disclaimer** : Tuhan. Tuhan. Semuanya punya Tuhan. Saya cuma pinjem.

* * *

"Kai."

Kai masih sibuk dengan Galaxy Tab di tangannya.

"Kaii."

Ia tidak menghiraukan siapapun.

"Kaaaiii.. Kau dengar aku tidak?"

Tidak.

"KAAAIII!"

Luhan berteriak di telinga Kai, yang diteriaki begitu reflek melontarkan ringan Tab ditangannya. Ia menoleh jengkel ke 'rusa kecil' yang meneriakinya. Padahal ia sedang seru serunya main Temple Run, tapi gara gara Luhan ia harus puas dengan jatuh ke lubang yang sama.

EXO M memang tengah kembali ke Korea. Seperti biasa, kalau kegiatan mereka di China selesai, maka mereka harus kembali kesini. Maka jadilah, keluarga kecil nan bahagia (_plus_ berisik) _duizhang_ Kris pindah ke sini. Tapi, nyatanya, siang ini tidak semua member di _dorm_. Beberapa member harus keluar untuk mengisi jadwal mereka.

"Gege apaan sih!" katanya, Luhan lalu tersenyum manis akibat perbuatannya. Kai hanya meliriknya lalu kembali ke Tab.

"Ku dengar, kau pacaran dengan Minzy 2NE1, _ne_?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak pacaran dengannya." jawab Kai santai. Selalu begitu, ketika Kai ditanya para _sunbaenim_ di SM juga jawabannya selalu begitu. Memangnya dia gila apa mau umbar umbar hubungan 'rahasia yang tidak terlalu rahasia' itu ke orang orang?

Sejauh ini, hanya keluarga besar YG, _hyungdeul_ dan satu _dongsaeng_ di EXO-K lalu manajernya saja yang tahu.

"Jangan bohong Kai-_goon_. Aku mengenalmu tidak sebulan dua bulan. Kutanya sekali lagi, kau pacaran ya dengan Minzy 2NE1?" tuntut Luhan, Kai melirik _hyung_ kesayangan Sehun ini, lalu tersenyum manis.

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau membingkai foto selca milik Minzy yang kau sembunyikan di bawah bantalmu?" Kini ganti Luhan yang tersenyum manis, Kai membeku dan mem-_pause_ permainannya, membalikkan badannya pada Luhan.

Dia kaget.

"B-bagaimana.. Hah?" kini ganti Kai yang ketar ketir. Luhan tertawa puas.

"Kau ini! Tega sekali tidak memberi tahu member EXO-M yang lain? Kita kan satu! _We are one_!" kata Luhan sembari mengacungkan ibu jari menirukan slogan mereka, Kai menghembuskan nafas kesal.

"Aku berencana memberitahu EXO-M _hyungdeul_. Tapi, ternyata. Sepertinya. Luhan ge sudah tahu duluan." kata Kai malas, menaruh Tab di meja dan menyandarkan punggung di sofa.

Terbongkar sudah rahasia kecil dan manis Kai. Luhan tertawa lagi.

"Siapa saja yang sudah tahu, ge?"

"Hm? Dari EXO M?" tanya Luhan, mengambil Tab milik Kai dan mulai memainkannya. Kai mengangguk, "aku, Chen, dan Xiumin." kata Luhan tersenyum memandang layar Tab. Kai mengerutkan kening.

"Lalu, Lay _ge_, Kris _ge_ dan Tao _ge_?"

"Aku memberimu kesempatan untuk memberi tahu mereka sendiri. Ingat, beri tahu mereka secepatnya. Sebelum mereka yang memergokimu keluar bersama Mingkki."

"Yang boleh memanggilnya seperti itu cuma aku, ge!"

Kai tiba tiba kesal karena Luhan memanggil gadis manisnya dengan sebutan seperti itu, Luhan menatap Kai dengan tatapan iba.

"Semua orang juga memanggilnya seperti itu, _pabo_. _Username_ miliknya di Twitter namanya Mingkki. Memang berapa orang yang bakal kau marahi kalau memanggil _Mingkki_ dengan seperti itu?"

"Memang siapa bilang aku marah gara gara gege memanggilnya Mingkki? Aku cuma nggak suka gege memanggilnya dengan nada _manja_ seperti itu."

"Oh, jadi kau suka bermanja manja ke gadis yang 4 hari lebih muda darimu?"

Kai tersentak, rasanya dia mau menjambak Luhan sekarang juga. Tapi diurungkan karena dia lebih sayang tangannya melakukan hal hal yang berguna timbang menjambak Luhan. Seperti misalkan, mengelus kepala Mingkki.

Hening. Yang terdengan cuma desisan Luhan yang kalah di game Tabnya. Luhan lalu menutup game dan menoleh pada Kai yang menunduk memainkan jemarinya, ia tersenyum simpul. Ingat akan tujuannya bertanya soal hubungan Kai dengan Minzy.

"Kata orang, kalau kau mau pacaran dengan member 2NE1 ada serangkaian tes yang harus dilakukan. Itu benar apa cuma mitos?" tanya Luhan berbisik. Kai menoleh, ia mengedip kedipkan matanya mengingat ingat. Mengingat ingat jawaban yang harus ia lontarkan kalau ada pertanyaan seperti ini mampir padanya.

"Tsk, Kai! Jawab aku! Apa benar..,"

"Luhan ge juga mau pacaran dengan member 2NE1?"

Plak! Sebuah tamparan manis mampir di kepala Kai.

"Kenapa gege memukulku?!"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku cuma bertanya! Tes yang 'katanya' dilakukan untuk jadi pacar member 2NE1 itu sangat banyak! Aku cuma heran, kalau memang iya mereka melakukan hal itu. Kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Eh? Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk rumah sakit dan pingsan gara gara kelelahan di tes seperti itu?!"

Kali ini Kai yang mencubit pipi Luhan hingga ia mengerang.

"KAI!"

"Kita seri."

Luhan mengelus elus pipinya yang baru saja ditarik seenaknya oleh Kai, yang ditatap seperti itu hanya tersenyum menang.

"Benar kok, _hyung_. Mereka melakukan tes itu."

"Whooaaaaa. _Jinjaa_?! Lalu, lalu bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Luhan lupa dengan sakit pipinya. Ia segera mendekatkan dirinya dengan Kai. Heran bagaimana sebuah managemen artis bisa melakukan hal yang sebenarnya sangat tidak penting untuk manajemen sekaliber YG.

"Lelah. Saaanggaat lelah. Fisik sih sudah biasa..," Kai lalu menoleh pada Luhan, ".. tapi ini..," ia menunjuk keningnya, "..dan ini..," ia menunjuk dadanya, "sangat lelah dan rasanya kepingin berhenti bekerja."

Luhan mendengarkan _dongsaeng_nya dengan seksama. Kai lalu menghembuskan nafas mengingat ingat segala macam tes yang harus ia lakukan bersama dengan YG Family. Tes _fashion taste_, kesehatan, dan mental oleh para _sunbaenim_ yang Kai hormati.

"Tapi, ketika tahu apa yang akan kudapatkan ketika aku berhasil itu..," Kai menatap TV yang tidak menyala dengan tersenyum, "..semuanya hilang. Rasa perasaan lelah itu hilang."

Tiba tiba rasanya di layar LCD TV itu terpampang jelas wajah Minzy yang tersenyum.

"Oooh."

Hanya itu yang Luhan bisa katakan, tidak ada yang harus dikomentari. Sejujurnya ia sangat kagum dengan ketegasan dan keteguhan hati seorang Kim Jongin. Tidak pernah ia melihat Kai mengejar sesuatu sedemikan rupa sebelum ia mengejar impiannya menjadi seorang bintang. Belum lagi mata Kai yang berbinar binar ketika sedang membicarakan seorang Gong Minzy itu menjadi jaminan untuk Luhan bahwa Kai memang tidak sedang ingin bermain main dengan perasaannya.

"_Hyung_, kau mau tahu tidak bagaimana tesnya?" kata Kai tiba tiba. Luhan mengerutkan kening, lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Baik, ceritakan padaku."

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Setelah EXO K tampil sebagai pengisi acara di Music Bank hari ini, rasanya Kai ingin langsung pulang ke _dorm_ dan tidur. Badannya lelah dan rasanya remuk redam. Andai saja kekuatan teleportnya itu nyata, maka ia sekarang pasti sedang tidur nyenyak di kamar.

"_Hyung_, ada yang mencarimu." Sehun mengguncang pundak Kai yang setengah tertidur di sofa ruang tunggu EXO K. Kai mengerutkan kening,

"Siapa?"

"Tidak tahu, seorang gadis dengan kaca mata hitam dan rambut pirang. Kau punya kenalan sep.. Hei, _hyung_!" Sehun belum selesai menjelaskan secara detail ciri ciri gadis tersebut, dan Kai langsung berdiri dan melesat melewati Sehun.

"Jadi benar ya kenalan Kai _hyung_?" tanyanya dalam hati.

Bukan kenalan lagi sebenarnya, gadis dengan kacamata hitam dan rambut pirang itu yang ditunggu tunggu oleh Kai sedari tadi. Lee Chaerin atau CL atau _leader_ 2NE1 itu datang ke MuBank hari ini bukan karena adanya jadwal 2NE1 untuk tampil.

Lebih karena adanya jadwal pribadi CL bertemu dengan Kai.

"Eh... Er.. Chaerin-_sshi_." Kata Kai yang buru buru keluar dari ruang tunggu, CL yang sedang berdiri bersandar di dinding menoleh dan tersenyum.

"_Anneyong_, Kai. Panggil aku CL saja, jangan terlalu formal begitu." katanya, Kai tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Tanpa sadar Kai memperhatikan CL dari atas sampai bawah. Kacamata hitam, _leather_ jaket bewarna putih dipadu dengan kaus ketat bewarna pink, _skinny_ jeans warna hitam juga dan sepasang _high heels_ hitam.

Kai mengangkat alisnya, berkata dalam hati kalau ia setuju dengan pendapat orang orang soal _fashion leader_ CL.

"Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya CL yang juga menunduk melihat pakaiannya. Kai buru buru mengangkat tangannya,

"_Ah-ahni._ T-tidak apa apa." ia lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, hampir saja ia meninggalkan kesan buruk karena melihat seorang wanita intens begitu. CL mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya.

"Oke, Kai. Aku tidak punya waktu banyak, kemarin hari aku telah menanyaimu soal perasaanmu terhadap Minzy." Kai menegang ketika CL berkata soal perasaannya terhadap Minzy, ia mengangguk kaku.

"Nah, kuberi kau kesempatan. Apa kau pernah dengar soal 'tes' yang harus dijalani seseorang ketika ia ingin menjadi kekasih member 2NE1?"

Kai menggeleng dengan kerutan di keningnya.

"Kalau begitu, kuberi tahu. Kalau kau memang sungguh sungguh ingin menjadi kekasih Gong Minzy. Datang ke YG _building_ malam ini pukul 10 lewat pintu belakang. Kau akan menemuiku dan akan ku ajak ke tempat pertama tes. Bagaimana?" kata CL sembari memberikan kartu nama YG Entertainment. Kai meraihnya lalu melihat CL yang membuka kacamata.

"Ingat, hanya ada satu kali kesempatan. Kami tidak suka memberi kesempatan kedua untuk hal hal semacam ini." CL tersenyum manis, yang dimata Kai senyum itu tidak membantu sama sekali, "kuharap kau akan datang, Kai. Mingkki benar benar menunggumu."

Kalimat terakhir CL membuat jantung Kai berdegup kencang. Setelah CL mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Kai belum beranjak dari berdirinya. Ia mematung.

"M-Mingkki.. Mingkki menungguku?"

Kai lalu benar benar bersyukur kekuatan teleportasinya tidak nyata, kalau iya, mungkin ia tidak akan bertemu CL hari ini dan semua usahanya akan sia sia.

.

.  
.

"Jadi, kau benar benar ke sana malam itu?" tanya Luhan dengan tatapan kaget dan bibir terbuka _shock_. Bagaimana bisa seorang Kim Jongin melakukan hal seperti itu di bulan bulan pertama debutnya? Kalau ada fans yang tahu..

"Ssst.. Dengarkan dulu _hyung_! Setelah ini bagian yang seru!" kata Kai yang bersemangat bercerita.

"Lalu..,".  
.

.  
.

Kai kembali ke ruang tunggu EXO, pikirannya kemana mana. Tidak fokus dan tidak sinkron. Saat masuk ia menabrak pintu, ketika sudah masuk ia malah menabrak DO.

"_Mian_, _hyung_." Kata Kai hampa, DO memandang Kai dengan tatapan berkerut, merasa ada yang salah dengan Kai. Ia menatap Kai yang menatapnya kosong,

"Kai? Kau baik baik saja?" DO melambai lambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya, Kai menggeleng. "Sepertinya kau sakit ya? Duduk saja dulu, ayo." DO menggeret Kai untuk duduk di sofa, Kai tidak bergeming. Tetap diam menatap lantai.

"Kau mau kuambilkan minum? Jus mungkin?"

Kai menggeleng lagi.

"O-Oke. Kutinggal sebentar ya, Kai."

Kai mengangguk.

Kai memang sangat amat bingung. Perasaannya yang bercampur aduk itulah yang membuatnya bingung. Senang, gugup, takut, senang lagi, jatuh cinta.. Semuanya! Ia memandang kartu nama di tangannya. Tulisan YG Family membuat perutnya seperti di aduk.

"Memang kau mau pindah agensi ya, melihat kartu YG entertainment sampai begitunya?" Suara berat dan dalam mengagetkan pikiran Kai yang tengah berkonsentrasi memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi sesampainya ia di YG nanti. Kai menoleh, Chanyeol menatapnya sembari menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Apa?"

"Tidak kok, aku tidak pindah agensi." Kai memasukkan kartu itu ke dalam saku celananya. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, ia lalu tersenyum jahil dan mendekatkan dirinya dengan Kai yang bersandar penuh di punggung sofa.

"Aku dengar lho apa apa yang kau bicarakan dengan gadis tadi." Chanyeol lalu terkikik, Kai mendelik menatap _hyung_ Happy Virus-nya. Ia menatap Chanyeol horor, kenapa dia bisa tahu? Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh ada yang tahu rencananya soal tes di YG Entertainment.

Bisa sibuk dia menjelaskan pada para _hyung_nya yang lumayan cerewet untuk masalah seperti ini.

"Lalu kalau _hyung_ dengar, _hyung_ mau apa?!" kata Kai ketus. Chanyeol berhenti tertawa dan menatap Kai dengan kening berkerut. Sebenarnya 'kan Chanyeol tidak mendengar apa apa. Dia hanya tahu kalau Kai tadi berbincang dengan seorang gadis, tapi dia tidak punya pikiran siapa gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau ngobrol dengannya? Setidaknya 'kan kau bisa kenalkan padaku!"

"Kau sudah mengenalnya tahu!"

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening lebih dalam, wajahnya terlihat kaget. Aku? Mengenal gadis itu? pikir Chanyeol. Memang siapa yang berambut pirang seperti itu? Victoria _noona_? Tidak, Chanyeol rasa tingginya tidak sama.

"Memang dia siapa, Kai?"

Sekarang Kai yang ganti mengerutkan kening melihat Chanyeol. Dia tidak mengenalnya? Padahal kan beberapa hari yang lalu Chanyeol baru saja menemui CL? Oh.. atau jangan jangan..

"Kau tidak mendengar apa yang kubicarakan dengannya kan, _hyung_?" tebak Kai. Chanyeol memincingkan matanya.

"Tidak."

Kai menghembuskan nafas kesal, tahu begini dia tidak akan meladeni Chanyeol.

"Kau membicarakan apa sih?" Kai hanya meliriknya, berpikir apa dia harus memberi tahu Chanyeol apa tidak. Ia mendecakkan mulut dan memutuskan untuk sedikit berbohong.

"Kalau kau tak mau bicara yang sesungguhnya, aku akan bilang ke Suho _hyung_ kalau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami. Seperti misalkan, kau dan cewek itu pacaran tapi tak memberi tahu kami." jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar, Kai membuka mulutnya melontarkan jawaban.

"Kenapa?!"

"Makanya! Ayo bilang padaku!" desak Chanyeol.

Kai tidak punya pilihan..  
.

.  
.

"Lalu, kau katakan semuanya pada Chanyeol?"

Kai mengangguk pasrah, sementara Luhan tertawa sembari memukul mukul lututnya.

"Ya! _Hyung_! Aku tidak punya pilihan! Waktu itu aku pusing memikirkan 'tes' itu, dan Chanyeol _hyung_ datang! Pikiranku kan sedang buruk!" protes Kai. Luhan menahan tawanya, lalu ia menoleh pada Kai tersenyum manis.

"Oke oke, aku tidak akan tertawa." Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. Kai diam dan memainkan jemarinya lagi. Luhan tersenyum simpul.

"Ceritakan padaku soal tesnya."

Kai tersenyum dan memandang Luhan, "jadi..,".  
.

.  
.

Malam itu Kai benar benar datang ke YG _building_ bersama manajer _hyung_. Di mobil, manajer _hyung_ menasehatinya habis habisan.

"Jangan memalukan EXO dan SM, Kai! Kau itu _trainee_ terbaik kami. Bisa kubayangkan mungkin tesnya akan sama seperti waktu kau tes masuk SM. Tidak akan lama, mungkin setengah jam dan hasilnya akan keluar!"

"Memang _hyungnim_ sudah pernah tes kesini? _Hyung_ pernah naksir member 2NE1?"

"Tidak."

Hening. Kai menyesal mendengarkan serius nasehat manajernya barusan.

"_Hyung_..," panggil Kai. Manajernya hanya berdehem menjawab, "kenapa _hyung_ mau membantuku?"

Ckkiiitt!

"YAA! _HYUNG_! KALAU NYETIR YANG BENAR DONGG!" van mereka tiba tiba berhenti karena manajer tiba tiba menginjak pedal rem. Tentu saja Kai harus menahan tubuhnya di _dashboard_ mobil agar wajahnya tidak mencium _dashboard_ dengan mulus. Untung saja jalanan sepi.

"Kenapa kau tanya begitu?!"

"Aku kan tanya! Lagipula _hyung_ tahu kalau kami diikat kontrak soal asmara. Kenapa masih membantuku?" tanya Kai benar benar penasaran. Tidak hanya di SM, di YG pun ada kontrak seperti itu. Manajer hanya tersenyum simpul dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Itu karena.. aku hanya ingin membantumu."

oooOOOoooOOOooo

"M-maaf, CL-_sshi_.. Apa aku terlambat?"

Kai terengah engah setelah berlari dari parkir mobil menuju pintu belakang YG _building_. Ia lalu menghampiri seorang wanita yang tengah asyik bermain dengan ponsel _touchscreen_nya. CL mendongakkan kepala dan tersenyum,

"Tidak. Aku juga baru datang. Ayo, kita ke tempat tes yang pertama, masih banyak yang harus kau jalani. Jadi kita tidak perlu buang buang waktu." CL lalu menganggukkan kepala ke arah dalam gedung dan mulai berjalan masuk. Kai mengangguk lalu mengikutinya, saat masuk ia sedikit terpana dengan interior gedung yang sama besarnya dengan SM _building_ ini. Ia lalu mengarahkan pandangan ke punggung CL, menatap bertanya. Apa ya yang akan menjadi tes pertama?

Menunjukkan bakat?

_Skill dance_?

Ternyata...

"Jadi kau yang bernama Kim Jongin?"

CL membawanya ke suatu ruang tunggu, bertemu dengan seorang lelaki berambut ikal panjang. Kai masih tetap berdiri di seberang orang itu dipisahkan meja sedang CL sudah duduk manis di salah satu sofa.

"_N-ne_."

"_Introduce yourself, please_." _Namja_ itu tersenyum simpul, Kai berdehem sebentar. Ia menunduk dan berdiri,

"_Anneyonghasseo_. Namaku Kim Jongin, kau bisa memanggilku Kai. Sekarang aku menjadi salah satu member grup EXO dari SM entertainment." ucap Kai tanpa salah, mencoba untuk tidak gugup. Tapi kenyataannya.. Kenyataannya adalah jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, bawah perutnya seperti ditarik ke atas, dan udara di sekitarnya tidak berhembus dengan baik. Seakan akan dunia bisa runtuh diatas kepala Kai kapan saja.

_Namja_ itu tersenyum.

"Baik, Kai? Begitu? Oke. Sekarang, berputar satu putaran. Pelan pelan saja." katanya, Kai melirik CL dan menatap _namja_ itu bingung.

"Berputar saja, gampang." _namja_ itu menginterupsi, menggerekkan jari telunjuknya membuat lingkaran di udara. Kai mengangguk pelan, lalu berputar satu putaran dengan sangat amat pelan. Setelah kembali ke posisinya semula, _namja_ yang belum memberi tahukan namanya pada Kai ini memperhatikan Kai dari atas sampai bawah.

"Sebelum kesini kau darimana?"

"Mengisi acara di SBS TV."

"Ini pakaian panggungmu?"

"Bukan, aku menggantinya waktu mau kesini."

"Jadi ini pakaian sehari harimu?"

Kai menangkap arah tes ini, ini pasti _sense of fashion_. Keluarga YG memang dikenal dengan _fashion_ hip hopnya yang kental, mungkin tes yang pertama adalah _sense of fashion_ dari seorang Kai. Tapi, jantung Kai berdegup kencang. Berpikir kebelakang bahwa gaya berpakaiannya tidak terlalu hip hop, lebih ke arah _fahion of me_. Apa yang enak dipakai, itu yang akan digunakan.

"Iya. Aku mengenakan apa yang aku suka, dan tidak terlalu memaksakan baju yang tidak muat untukku."

Sukses CL dan _namja_ ini tertawa kecil. Ia lalu melirik CL meminta pendapat,

"Bagaimana?" tanya _namja_ ini.

"Kau yang menilai, _oppa_. Nilai saja! Kalau aku, iya. Tidak terlalu buruk, meskipun belum mendekati G-Dragon." kata CL mengangkat pundaknya. _Namja_ ini tertawa dan memandang Kai lagi.

"Ketika kau akan keluar dengan Minzy, apa yang akan kau pakai?"

"Tergantung. Kalau cuaca dingin, aku akan memakai mantel atau jaket yang lumayan tebal. Kalau Musim panas atau gugur, sebuah kaus lengan panjang atau pendek bisa jadi teman. Bawahannya bisa disesuaikan dengan atasan." jawab Kai lancar, ia sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Tapi kakinya bergerak gerak gelisah, tangannya meremas remas di samping kanan dan kirinya.

_Namja_ di depan Kai tersenyum cerah.

"Kalau Mingkki kami kedinginan, apa yang akan kau lakukan."

"Menci.. Eh." Kai memutar matanya dan menggigit bibirnya, CL memandangnya tajam, "m-maksudku, menciptakan kehangatan antara kami. Aku bisa memegang tangannya, atau memberikannya sarung tanganku, atau kalau masih kedinginan maka aku akan membawanya kesuatu tempat yang hangat untuknya."

"Ke suatu tempat?"

"K-ke Cafe. Ya. Misalkan ke sana."

Jantung Kai meloncat kesana kemari, tes yang dijalankannya tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan. Ini namanya bukan tes, tapi interview. Interview soal mental, raga dan fashion. Kalau Kai belum pernah di _training_ secara keras sebelumnya, mungkin ia sudah tewas semenit yang lalu.

Tapi kemudian, pikiran itu dibuang jauh jauh. Saat ia tahu topik utama interview yang ia lakukan. Seorang Gong Minzy. Maka ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Bagaimana HyungJoong _oppa_?"

HyungJoong, si _namja_ rambut ikal ini memperhatikan Kai yang melihatnya sembari berjinjit jinjit ria. HyungJoong tersenyum.

"Selama kau tidak menyakiti _magnae_ kami, aku memberimu kelulusan."

Rasanya Kai ingin jatuh bersimpuh sekarang juga, ia menghembuskan nafas lega. Meskipun ia tidak tahu maksud orang ini dengan berkata 'kelulusan' tapi rasanya ia lega wawancara itu berakhir disini. Dia bisa gila karena gugup kalau terus terusan berdiri dan menunggu kepastian.

CL lalu tersenyum dan menepukkan tangannya.

"Kai, ini adalah _fashion stylist_ terbaik kami. Lee HyungJoong, atau kau bisa memanggilnya _sexy _Lee." CL tersenyum, HyungJoong berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan menyalami Kai. Kai menyambut tangannya dan menunduk sopan.

"Baik, Kai. Kau boleh pulang sekarang. Ku kabari kau beberapa hari lagi untuk interview selanjutnya."

"S-selanjutnya?!" kata Kai kaget dengan kata kata CL. CL hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ya ampun, Kai! Perjalananmu masih panjang! Jadi berhentilah untuk kaget kalau kau ingin tidak menyia-nyiakan semua waktumu." kata CL.

Kai membuka mulutnya kaget. Seberat inikah jalan yang harus ia jalani untuk mendapatkan seorang Gong Minzy? Tidak bisakah ia hanya mengatakan ia menyukai Minzy dan semua selesai? Tidak bisakah TUHAN!? Tapi, Kai sadar. Kai dan Minzy memang masih dibawah kontrak yang jelas tidak bisa dilanggar. Namun kalau Kai bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini, maka Minzy akan bebas menjadi kekasihnya. Kontrak akan dihapus dan Minzy bisa pacaran... dengan Kim Jongin. Tandai, hanya dengan Kim Jongin.

"Baik. Aku akan menunggu kabar dari CL-_sshi_. _Kamsahamnida_, HyungJoong _hyung_, CL-_sshi_." ia menunduk dalam dua kali pada mereka.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, panggil aku CL saja.".  
.

.  
.

"LUHAANN gee! KAU DIMANA?!" Teriak seseorang, sontak Kai dan Luhan menoleh. Lay muncul dari balik tembok dapur memandang dua orang yang tadi tengah asyik bercerita-mendengarkan.

"Kenapa Lay?"

"Kau tadi bilang ingin dibuatkan ramen? Aku sudah membuatnya loh." kata Lay dengan senyum lesung pipitnya. Luhan tersenyum lalu memandang ke arah Kai.

"Kau ingin lanjutkan tidak?"

Kai memutar matanya berpikir, lanjutkan tidak ya? Lay belum tahu menahu soal ini. Ia lalu berteriak pada Lay,

"_Hyung_! Kau membuatkan aku ramen juga tidak?"

Lay mengerutkan kening, lalu menoleh kebelakang melihat ke arah meja makan.

"Aku buat ramen untuk 4 orang. Kau mau?" tanya Lay. Kai lalu melihat Luhan tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Ayo lanjutkan di ruang makan sambil aku kasih tahu Lay _hyung_ soal ini." kata Kai ringkas. Luhan mengangguk setuju dan berdiri.

"LAAAYY! JANGAN KEMANA MANA YA.. SETELAH INI ADA YANG MAU BERITAHU INFORMASI PENTING NIH!" teriak Luhan sembari berjalan ke dapur menggoda Kai.

"YAAA! _HYUUUNGG_! JANGAN KERAS KERAS! NANTI YANG LAIN DENGAR!"

"Dengar apa?"

**to be continued...**

* * *

Finisshheed :D Hahaha.. oke, saya nggak tahu ada yang baca FF ini atau nggak. Tolong tinggalkan jejak anda, ya? Terimakasih :D

ps : kenapa FF bisa dihapus dari FFn ya? Ada yang bisa bantu saya?

mind to RnR? ^^


	2. Challenge Your Body! part I

Yaaakk... Ginger kembali lagi dengan terusan FF yang kemaren. Meskipun cuma dua yang komen, nggak papa. Nggak masalah! Okelah! Silahkan dibaca! :D

.

.

**Cast** : Kai, Luhan, Chanyeol, Lay (EXO), Manajer EXO Lee.

**Support Cast** : CL & Minzy (2NE1), YG traineer Master Hwang, Suho (EXO)

**Genre** : Romance, Comedy, Drama,

**Disclaimer** : Tuhan. Tuhan. Semuanya punya Tuhan. Saya cuma pinjem.

* * *

__

that continue to be..

"LAAAYY! JANGAN KEMANA MANA YA.. SETELAH INI ADA YANG MAU BERITAHU INFORMASI PENTING NIH!" teriak Luhan sembari berjalan ke dapur menggoda Kai.

"YAAA! _HYUUUNGG_! JANGAN KERAS KERAS! NANTI YANG LAIN DENGAR!"

"Dengar apa?"

Kai yang mau berlari menyusul Luhan ke dapur menoleh, Chanyeol baru keluar dari kamar dengan muka kusut. Sepertinya baru bangun tidur,

"_A-aniyo_.. Luhan _hyung_ kan teriak teriak, jadi aku takut ada yang terganggu." Kai berkata dengan senyum. Jangan sampai Chanyeol ikut ikutan lagi seperti waktu itu. Kai memang selalu tidak punya pilihan bagus untuk ini.

"Jangan bohong lagi, Kai. Aku mendengarmu dari tadi dengan Luhan _hyung_." kata Chanyeol lalu menguap kecil dan berjalan ke meja makan. Kai menatap punggung tiang listrik itu dan menyusulnya.

"_Hyung_ juga jangan bohong lagi dong. Yang lalu kan, _hyung_ tidak dengar apa apa."

"Lalu menurutmu kenapa aku ke meja makan?" kata Chanyeol dengan wajah setengah mengantuk dan menggeret kursi untuk duduk. Lay memindahkan panci berukuran besar dari dapur ke meja makan, Kai menatap Chanyeol intens.

"Tadi memangnya _hyung_ dengar apa?"

"Soal tes _sense of fashion_ itu kan?" kata Chanyeol, menerima mangkuk dari Lay. Tapi setelah itu, Lay mengambilnya lagi,

"Eh, kenapa _ge_?"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk tiba tiba datang dan duduk disini?" tanya Lay mengerutkan kening.

"Tadi katanya _gege_ membuat ramen untuk 4 orang. Mubazir kan kalau aku tidak memakannya..." kata Chanyeol dengan senyum memamerkan _rich teeth_nya pada Lay. Ia lalu menghembuskan nafas dan mengembalikan mangkuk Chanyeol.

"Lu _ge_, tadi katanya mau kasih tahu aku sesuatu. Apa memang?" tanya Lay, menarik kursi dan duduk diatasnya. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan memandang Kai yang duduk di seberangnya, yang ditatap seperti itu hanya memandang meja dengan gugup.

"Lay _ge_. Tahu sesuatu tidak?" Chanyeol mengambil alih pembicaraan melihat Kai yang salah tingkah dan senyum Luhan.

"Apa?"

"Kai ini..," Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Lay dan berbisik, "..sudah pacaran lho."

"_MWOO_?! DENGAN SIAPA?!" kata Lay kaget, Luhan dan Chanyeol terkikik dan ber-_high five_ ria di bawah meja, "dengan siapa kau pacaran Kai?" tanya Lay langsung menuju Kai. Yang ditanya begitu hanya memandang Luhan dan Chanyeol dengan tatapan selesaikan-apa-yang-kalian-mulai!

"Tapi.. janji ya, jangan teriak dan kaget."

"Atau membikin kegaduhan."

Lay mengangguk dengan syarat yang diajukan Chanyeol dan Luhan, sementara Kai hanya hanya melihat _hyungdeul_nya dengan tatapan pasrah. Tiba tiba...

"_Naega jeil jal nagaa_!" teriak Chanyeol-Luhan. Lay mengerutkan kening bingung sementara Kai menutup wajahnya.

"Apa? _Kalian yang terbaik_? Apanya?" kata Lay mengerutkan kening, sementara Luhan dan Chanyeol masih tersenyum senyum semi tertawa melihat kebingungan di wajah Lay.

Lalu...

Lay seperti kembali dari dunianya.

Ia menatap Kai yang sudah membuka wajahnya dengan mulut sedikit ternganga.

"Kau pacaran dengan CL 2NE1?"

"YA! BUKAN!" kata Luhan menepuk keningnya, "duh! Minzy! Minzy 2NE1! Magnae kita pacaran dengan magnae 2NE1!" Luhan berkata dengan sedikit penekanan di sana sini.

Lay terdiam lagi, menatap Kai.

Menggerakkan tangannya ke atas dan kebawah, menirukan koreo pembuka lagu I'm The Best milik 2NE1. Kai hanya mengangguk.

"Whoa.. _chukkae_. Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Lay. Kai akan membuka mulut untuk menjawab, tapi lagi lagi pasangan ChanLu mendahuluinya,

"Hari ini tepat sebulan." kata mereka. Lay menunjukkan wajah kaget lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau jadian dengannya? Wah.. Ini berita besar..," Lay lalu mengambil ramen dari panci untuk diangkat ke mangkuknya tapi ia lalu berhenti dan seperti tersadar sesuatu,

"KENAPA KAU TAK BILANG PADAKU?! Katanya kitaa...,"

"Ssstt! _Gege_! Aku sudah mau bilang pada _gege_, tapi Luhan _hyung_ memergokiku duluan. Jadi ya..," Kai memotong omelan Lay yang akan sama saja seperti Luhan tadi. Chanyeol dan Luhan tertawa dan ber-_high five_ ria lagi.

"Sudah sudah.. Nanti ramennya keburu dingin. Ayo makan!" kata Luhan menengahi. Chanyeol terkikik sembari mengambil ramennya.

"SELAMAT MAKAAAN!" kata mereka berempat.

Seperempat perjalanan makan, mereka semua terdiam berkonsentrasi memasukkan ramen ke mulut, mengunyah, mendentingkan sumpit, berdiri mengambil gelas dan minum air. Sampai akhirnya Luhan menepukkan tangannya ingat sesuatu.

"Kai! Kau janji kalau kau mau meneruskan yang tadi! Ayo, teruskan ceritanya!" kata Luhan semangat. Kai dengan ramen yang masih terjuntai di luar bibirnya hanya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan biarkan-aku-makan.

"Tidak, kau nggak boleh makan sampai ceritamu selesai!" kata Luhan tiba tiba mengambil mangkuk setengah habis milik Kai.

"Yaa.. _Hyunng_. Aku lapaaarr..."

"Memang cerita apa, Luhan _ge_?"

"Kau pasti tahu setelah mendengarnya." jawab Luhan pada Lay. Sementara Chanyeol masih sibuk meniup niup kuah ramennya. Kai akhirnya (selalu) tidak punya pilihan pada para _hyung_ dan _gege_nya.

"Oke.. Oke.. Aku akan melanjutkan. Jadi..."

.

.

.

.

.

Tes pertama sudah berhasil, Kai sangat amat lega.

Saat pulang ke _dorm_, wajahnya sangat ceria. Meskipun ada yang mengganjal dihati karena memikirkan tes berikutnya. Kyungsoo, _hyung_ sekaligus teman sekamarnya, sampai bingung mendengarkan ocehan Kai soal kue brownies dengan toping es krim rasa vanilla.

"_Hyung_.. Kau bisa buatkan aku itu tidak?"

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin mencekik Kai yang berkata se-_innocent_ itu padanya.

"Ya ampun, Kai. Ini kan sudah jam setengah sebelas malam. Kenapa kau tiba tiba ingin makan kue seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah akan berangkat berbaring di tempat tidur. Kai hanya tersenyum pada langit langit kamarnya saat ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur.

"Aku hanya ingin makan cokelat. Kata orang kalau kita makan cokelat, rasa gugup kita akan berakhir..,"

"Kai kau ini kenap.. EH?!"

"_Hyung_, coba dengarkan! Jantungku berdebar sangat kencang sekaraang!"

Kyungsoo terkejut saat Kai meloncat dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang berdiri disampingnya. Menaruh diatas dada Kai, dan disuruh merasakan debaran jantungnya. Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya dan mengerutkan kening.

"Astaga, Kai? Kau sakit ya? Kenapa jantungmu berdetak keras sekali?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang menatapnya dengan senyum lebar. Ia buru buru menarik tangan dari dadanya, dan menggelengkan kepala sambil melangkah untuk tidur. Padahal di kepalanya banyak pertanyaan yang akan ia lontarkan untuk Kai. Tapi, berterimakasihlah pada jam digital di meja yang menunjukkan pukul 22.43. yang berarti mereka harus istirahat untuk jadwal besok.

"Kau sakit, Kai." katanya dan buru buru berbaring lalu menyelimuti dirinya sendiri. Kaget dengan reaksi Kai yang beberapa menit lalu hampir membuat ia mengeluarkan bola mata dari tempatnya. Kyungsoo makin menutup matanya erat saat ia mendengar Kai yang masih berdiri di tengah ruangan sambil memegang dadanya sendiri,

"_Hyung_.. Buatkan aku kue brownies itu tadi.".

.

.

.

.

Luhan, Chanyeol dan Lay menatap Kai yang menyumpit ramen dan memakannya. Mereka saling berpandangan dengan tatapan kenapa-anak-ini-mengatakan-hal-seperti-itu?

"Kai, kenapa harus brownies?"

"Kenapa harus ada es krim diatas brownies?"

"Kau bilang tadi cokelat bisa menenangkan perasaan yang gelisah, lalu kenapa kau minta brownies?"

Luhan dan Chanyeol serta merta memandang Lay yang berkata polos untuk pertanyaan yang terakhir. Luhan tersenyum menahan sebal dan mencubit cubit kecil pipi Lay.

"Lay.. _dongsaeng_ku sayang.. Brownies terbuat dari cokelat, kau ini pernah makan brownies tidak sih?" saat Lulu melepas jemarinya, Lay berpikir dan mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya dan memakan ramennya lagi.

"_Hyung_.. Mau kuceritakan soal kenapa aku berkata brownies atau lanjutkan cerita yang tadi?"

"Lanjutkan cerita yang tadi." kata Luhan cepat. Dia tidak mau mendengar alasan Kai memilih brownies atau kalau tidak kata kata yang akan keluar malah kata kata yang tidak ingin dia dengar seumur hidup dari seorang Kim Jongin, seperti misalkan senyum Minzy yang manis seperti cokelat atau merasakan sentuhan Minzy di tangannya yang lembut seperti brownies.

"Oke.. Jadi..."

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari setelah tes pertama, CL belum mengabarinya soal tes selanjutnya. Rasanya kepalanya akan meledak setiap memikirkan tes tersebut. Belum lagi manajernya yang berulang kali menanyakan soal tes yang kedua.

"_Hyung_ semangat sekali sih bertanya soal tes itu?" tanya Kai pada suatu saat ketika dia jengah mendapati kalimat 'Kapan tes keduamu, Kai?' mampir ditelinganya lagi.

"Aku kan penasaran, Kai! Sungguh! Mendengar ceritamu yang lalu, aku jadi semakin penasaran! Ini baru pertama kalinya dalam hidupku!" katanya menggebu gebu, Kai merasa ia melihat percikan api dimata manajernya.

Hening.

Kai merasa, Lee Sooman _seongsaenim_ salah menempatkan seorang Lee Sung Hwan sebagai manajer EXO-K.

Tapi, benar juga. Kalau manajernya saja sampai begitu, bagaimana dengan Kai? Belum lagi pesan masuk di _inbox_ ponselnya beberapa hari yang lalu juga membuatnya jungkir balik.

_From : . . . _

_Hai, oppa. Hm.. Ini aku, Minzy. Hehe.. Kudengar kau kemarin ke kantor kami? Aku tidak bisa bicara banyak, fighting! Dan.. Dan.. yang dikatakan CL unnie tempo hari kepadamu itu, memang benar. Oppa, fighting again! ^_^_

Kai menggunakan tanda titik karena masih bingung memberi nama apa untuk Minzy di ponselnya. Meskipun hampir saja ketahuan Suho karena melihat nama kontak yang begitu mencurigakan, Kai untungnya bisa lepas dari terkaman _leader_ _hyung_nya satu itu.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Di hari ketujuh (mungkin, Kai tidak sempat menghitung dengan benar), saat EXO-K _break_ dalam mengisi acara Goodbye Stage. Ponselnya berdering menandakan ada telfon masuk. Kai buru buru mengambil ponsel yang ada di meja rias dan melihat layarnya.

CL calling...

Dadanya berdegup kencang.

"Y-yoboseyo?"

"_Ne, yoboseyo__, Kai. Ini aku CL, kau menyimpan nomerku kan?"_

"N-ne..,"

"_Baiklah. Kudengar kau hari ini berada di Festival Golden Bell? Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu soal tes kedua yang harus kau jalani_."

"O-oh? Iya, ini aku sekarang bersama EXO-K sedang mengisi acara di Golden Bell Celebration Festival..." Kai berubah semakin gugup ketika ia menangkap pandangan mata Suho mengernyit ingin tahu padanya,"..ada yang bisa kubantu?"

CL mendengus menahan tawa, Kai mengerutkan kening.

"Ada apa?"

"_Kau ini, memang siapa yang sedang memergokimu sedang menerima telfonku?_"

CL memang hebat.

"Disini ada Suho _hyung_ dan yang lainnya. Kenapa memang?" Kai sadar, cara bicaranya tadi berubah sangat formal. Bisa ia rasakan getaran suara CL menahan tawanya.

"_Baiklah, terus gunakan cara bicara seperti itu jika ada orang yang memergokimu, __ne__? Lalu bilang saja, __noona__ mu menelefonmu untuk bicara suatu hal yang penting._"

"Ne." kata Kai lagi. Ia berulang kali melirik Suho yang juga berulang kali meliriknya meskipun sedang asik ngobrol dengan maknae mereka, Sehun.

"_Jadi.. Ini tes kedua. Tes ini akan dilakukan lima hari lagi. Kudengar, kau pagi tidak ada acara. Sedang baru mengisi acara pukul 7 malam,_"kata CL. Bodohnya, Kai malah mengangguk. Lupa kaget dengan pengetahuan CL soal jadwal kegiatan EXO.

"_Datanglah ke YG pukul 6 tepat._"

"Sore?"

"_Pagi_."

"Ne.. EEEEH?!"

Kai berteriak. Apa? Jam 6 pagi? Sontak saja, Suho, Sehun dan Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa bersama berhenti dan menoleh pada Kai.

"J-jam 6 pagi? Aku harus datang ke sana jam 6 pagi?" tanya Kai berulang ulang.

"_Kenapa? Kau bisa batalkan kalau kau mau._"

"Ehh.. Eh.. Aniyo... Tidak.. Aku cuma.. er.. Baiklah. Ne.. Ne.."

Setelah berbincang sedikit lama, Kai menutup sambungan telfonnya. Ia lalu bersandar pasrah di meja rias. Harusnya besok lusa ia bisa tidur nyenyak seharian..

Tapi, ketika jemarinya membuka 'pesan' itu lagi, dadanya berdegup kencang. Tidak boleh! T-Tidak boleh! Ia harus semangat, ia sudah menapaki satu level dan ia tidak boleh turun lagi.

"Kai? Siapa yang menelponmu barusan?" tanya Suho akhirnya. Kai lalu menoleh dan tersenyum gugup.

"Itu.. Itu _noona_ku yang paling tua. Katanya, ia memintaku untuk pulang beberapa hari lagi. _Kerumahnya_. _Jam 6 pagi_." Kai menekan beberapa kata terakhir sembari memandang manajer yang kebetulan berada di tempat yang sama. Yang di tatap begitu cuma berkata,

"Oh.. Baiklah. Aku akan mengecek jadwal kalian, dan kau bisa pulang, K..,"

"Bukan! Bukan, _hyung_! Itu kakakku yang paling tua. _Noonaku_!"

Sejenak Kai dan manajernya hanya saling bertatapan tidak mengerti, sementara di kepala Kai ia bingung harus berkata apa pada manajernya. Bodoh! Kan ada waktu nanti untuk memberi tahu manajernya kan? Sekarang lihat, Suho mulai curiga dengan acara perbincangan mereka.

_Baby, I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely..._

Kyungsoo tidak sengaja lewat dan menyenandungkan lagu itu, sontak Kai diam diam melirik bergantian Kyungsoo dan manajernya. Manajer mula mula bingung dan akhirnya membuka mulutnya mengerti.

"A-aahh..! Kenapa kau tidak bilang?! Baik baik, aku akan melihatkan jadwal dan mengantarmu pulang, _arasso_?" tiba tiba wajahnya manajernya cerah. Kai tersenyum lega.

Tapi, tidak dengan Suho. Ia tidak dipanggil _leader_ tanpa alasan kan? Instingnya mulai bergerak..

.

.

.

"Ooh.. Pantas saja." Luhan lalu menepukkan tangannya pelan sementara Kai kembali sibuk dengan ramennya.

"Kenapa _hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Mungkin setelah kejadian itu, Suho menelfonku karena merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kai. Katanya, manajer dan Kai seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya."

"Lalu?"

"Kubilang saja padanya untuk mengikuti Kai pergi."

Kai tiba tiba menelan ramen panasnya cepat cepat. Ia lalu melihat Luhan yang menatapnya kaget bersama Lay dan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa, Kai? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Luahan dengan kening berkerut, tentu saja heran. Memang ada yang salah dengan kalimat Luhan barusan sampai sampai Kai menelan mentah mentah ramen yang masih mengeluarkan uap panas itu?

"J-jadi.. Jadi _gege_ orangnya?"

"Ha? Kau ini ngomong apa sih, Kai?!" Luhan makin tidak mengerti. Ketika Kai akan membuka mulut untuk menghakimi Luhan lagi kalau tidak ada seseorang dari arah pintu dapur memecah keheningan mereka.

"Kalau cerita, yang lengkap dulu, Kai. Kalau begitu kan, Luhan _ge_ tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." katanya, Lay lalu menoleh dan mendapati Suho sedang memegang gelas kosong dan memandang mereka berempat.

"Eh? Suho _hyung_?" kata Lay. Suho hanya tersenyum lalu masuk ke dapur.

"Jadi, Suho _hyung_ dipengaruhi Luhan _hyung_ ya buat aku jadi menderita waktu itu?!" protes Kai. Suho hanya terkekeh kecil, ia lalu meminum airnya.

"Lanjutkan saja ceritamu, atau aku yang melanjutkan ceritamu. Bagaimana?" katanya sembari bersandar di _counter_ dapur. Kai berdecak kecil dan menatap Luhan yang menatapnya aku-salah-apa?

"Oke, aku akan lanjutkan ceritanya..".

.

.

.

Hari yang dituju tiba. Dari mulai pukul 5 subuh tadi, Kai sudah bangun dan duduk di ruang tamu. Mengecek ponselnya apakah managernya sudah siap menunggunya dibawah.

Drrtt..

_From : Manager Hyung_

_To : Kai_

_Aku sudah sampai. Cepat kemari!_

Cuma dua kalimat dengan sedikit kata. Kai lalu meloncat dari duduknya, mengambil sepatu _sport_ dari rak sepatu dan merapikan jaketnya. Ia lalu keluar dengan suara seminimalis mungkin dan berjingkat saat keluar dari pintu. Buru buru ia menekan tombol lift dan turun ke lobi apartemen mereka. Terlihat seseorang dengan kemeja putih duduk sendirian disana, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Lee Sung Hwan.

"_Hyung_! Ayo!" teriak Kai yang tidak mau repot repot mendekati manajernya tapi malah berdiri di dekat pintu keluar. Sang manajernya hanya menghembuskan nafas kesal dan menghampiri Kai. Tanpa banyak bicara juga mereka lalu masuk ke dalam van.

"Menurut, _hyung_..," kata Kai memecah keheningan yang terjadi, "..kali ini aku harus melakukan apa ya?"

"Kurasa, ini tes kesehatan."

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah melakukan _research_ soal mitos ini. Kurasa, ini soal kesehatanmu."

Kai terdiam lagi, di otaknya mencerna apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Dia tidak merokok, dia tidak minum alkohol, dia tidak melakukan hal hal lain diluar batas...

Tapi, dia akhir akhir ini suka makan makanan _fast food_ dan makanan berlemak lainnya.

"Kira kira apa yang akan kulakukan ya, _hyung_?" tanya Kai, matanya kosong melihat jalanan. Manajernya juga menatap jalanan dengan pandangan berkerut.

"Lari keliling lapangan?" tanyanya tidak yakin, Kai lalu menoleh dan menanggapinya,

"_Push up_ 50 kali?"

"_Skipping_ 100 putaran?"

"Sudahlah _hyung_, kau membuat perutku makin melilit saja."

Manajer hanya tertawa kecil, tapi ia tahu apa yang dirasakan Kai saat ini. Ia juga merasakannya, bedanya hanya bagaimana caranya tetap menjaga Kai dari cedera (kalau kalau Kai mendapatkannya) dan alasannya pada member EXO yang lain.

Setelah satu belokan blok lagi, hati Kai makin mencelos. Jam juga sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.45 pagi. Matahari saja masih malu malu menunjukkan sinarnya. Satu belokan blok lagi.

Satu belokan lagi, dan masih banyak belokan belokan lagi yang harus dilalui Kai untuk mendapatkan sebuah hadiah manis yang tidak akan pernah ia dapatkan di toko hadiah dekat dormnya.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

"_Jadi menurutmu, Kai dan manajer menyembunyikan sesuatu?_" tanya suara ringan itu di telinga Suho.

"Iya, _ge_."

"_Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan langsung padanya? Kalau kau sungkan pada manajer, kau bisa tanyakan pada Kai sendiri kan?_"

"Kau tahu kan, Kai tidak semudah itu mengungkapkan rahasianya. Ingat soal _showcase_ kita di China itu?"

"_Hm.. Benar juga.._" Luhan terdiam. Suho masih terdiam meskipun matanya mengikuti dua titik kecil di bawah sana yang memasuki mobil, dan buru buru keluar dari parkiran.

Itu Kai dan manajer Lee.

"_Apa kau mau aku memeberi tahu ini pada __Duizhang__?_"

Suho berpikir sejenak, Kai saja tak mau memberi tahu soal apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Sebaiknya, member yang lain juga tak perlu tahu juga.

"Tidak. Ini antara kau dan aku saja ya _ge_."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Suho masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, di satu sisi ia merasa dikecewakan karena Kai malah seperti 'tidak mempercayainya' untuk bercerita soal masalahnya. Padahal Suho sudah berusaha keras menjadi _leader_ yang baik untuk mereka semua, termasuk member EXO-M. Di sisi lain, ia bisa memahami mungkin masalah yang dihadapi Kai saat ini memang bersifat pribadi dan tidak salah kalau dia langsung bercerita pada manajer.

Yang jadi pertanyaan adalah, percakapan antara manajer dan Kai di ruang ganti beberapa yang hari yang lalu. Itu menjadi tanda tanya besar untuk Suho, meskipun tidak terlihat oleh member lain, tapi untuk Suho, percakapan itu penuh dengan sandi sandi yang tidak ia mengerti.

Suho mulai menyusun hipotesis yang sudah ia dapatkan beberapa hari yang lalu walaupun hanya sebentar.

Pertama, Kai gugup saat menerima telfonnya.

"_Halo, Suho? Kau masih disana?_"

Kedua.. Kai terlihat kaget dan menutup nutupi perbincangannya saat ia tahu Suho memergokinya.

"_Halo? Hallooo? Kalau kau sudah menutup telfonnya, aku juga akan menutupnya.. Suho?_"

Terakhir. Yang paling terakhir... Saat Kyungsoo lewat dan menyanyikan..

Oh, tunggu tunggu sebentar.

Apa.. apa jangan jangan...

"_Kalau kau terus gelisah begini, kenapa kau tidak ikuti mereka saja?_"

"A-apa?"

"_Kau tahu maksudku. Mengerti? Seperti apa yang fans lakukan pada kita, gampang kan?_"

Benar juga. Suho tinggal mengikuti Kai pergi, dan dia akan tahu apa yang dilakukan Kai serta manajer _hyung_ yang terhormat.

"Kau benar _ge_. Terimakasih sarannya. Kalau begitu, aku tutup dulu, _anneyong_."

.

.

.

"Wuah... jadi kau benar benar mengikuti Kai?" kata Luhan dengan ekspreksi terkejut memandang Suho. Sedang yang dipandang begitu hanya tersenyum manis dan mengangguk pelan.

"Dia hampir membuatku keluar dari EXO dalam waktu beberapa detik tahu tidak, _gege_! Jahat sekali sih kalian!"

Kai tiba tiba protes, wajahnya memberengut kesal dan memandang Suho serta Luhan bergantian. Suho membalasnya dengan terkikik pelan, sementara Luhan masih tidak mengerti.

"Apa Suho mengancammu?" tanya Luhan. Sementara Kai masih diam dan mengaduk ramennya kesal, Lay dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan mencari pencerahan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau lanjutkan saja ceritamu, aku mulai tidak mengerti dengan semua ini." kata Lay menengahi kekesalan Kai yang sepertinya tidak berujung. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk cepat. Sedang Luhan dan Suho saling melirik dan terkikik.

"Baiklah..," kata Kai meskipun dengan hati dongkol dan wajah berekrut.

.

.

.

"Ini sudah berapa menit?!" teriak Kai, dan dia masih berlari mengitari lapangan di belakang YG _building_.

"5! Dan kau masih punya 30 menit untuk dihabiskan!" teriak manajer Lee.

Jantung Kai rasanya ingin meledak, dia sudah berlari mengitari lapangan basket ini 5 menit dan dia masih punya 30 menit untuk tes fisik. Sementara, si pengetes atau biasa dipanggil Master Hwang, masih berdiri di samping manajer Lee dan membawa papan dada beserta kertas yang selalu gagal dilirik oleh manajer Lee.

"KAI BERHENTI!" teriak Master Hwang tiba tiba. Pria tambun itu langsung berjalan santai menuju Kai yang berhenti dan sedang menunduk mengatur nafasnya, sementar manajer Lee berjalan dibelakangnya sembari mengintip intip kertas yang dibawa Master Hwang.

Tapi gagal.

"_N_-_Ne hyung_?" ucap Kai dengan nafas terputus putus saat Master Hwang mendekatinya. Ia tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Kai.

"Tegakkan badanmu, sekarang, waktunya tes sesungguhnya."

Dan kepala Kai rasanya mau pecah. Lalu, masalah lari tadi itu Kai sedang apa? Bermain main mengejar Monggu?

"A-apa?"

"Sekarang, kau harus berlari menuju bukit itu..," Master Hwang menunjuk sebuah bukit kecil yang sedikit agak jauh dari lapangan, ".. lalu kembali lagi kemari..," ia menunjuk tempat Kai dan dirinya berdiri, "..dalam waktu 30 menit."

Kai terdiam, dadanya masih turun naik.

"Kau siap?" tanya Master Hwang. Kai yang sedang melihat bukit itu lalu menoleh pada Master Hwang. Ia lalu cepat cepat berlari kembali saat Master Hwang berkata,

"Karena jika kau diam begitu. Sebenarnya kau sudah menghabiskan waktu sekitar 2-3 menit. Dan kau tahu apa konsekuensimu kalau dalam 28 menit tidak kembali kesini kan?"

**To be continued...**

* * *

_Well..._ Ehem.  
Ginger lagi sibuk sama kuliahnya yang sekarang..

Jadi...

jadilah... Minzy yang menggantikan Ginger untuk menjawab semua Komentar dari para pembaca sekalian! *_kiss_*

hehehe... Ada yang tanya kemana Kai? Oh.. Kai sedang berlatih untuk _comeback_nya sebentar lagi.. Jadi.. Mohon tunggu yah ! ^^;

Okay! _Let's go party_!

**Golden13** : Eh.. Ginger ngapain komen -_-V

**GyuniKai7** : Iya nih, aku juga pengen tahu Kai _oppa_ diapain aja pas tes! soalnya, sama CL _unnie_ ponselku diambil jadi nggak bisa komunikasi sama Kai. . . *liatin foto Kai di _screensaver_ laptop* Hehehe... Terus didukung ya FF ini! :D

: Ini sama Ginger udah di lanjutin! Terus dukung FF ini yaa! Terimakasiihhh..

KAlo gitu, makasih atas segala perhatiannya! Ginger tadi titip salam buat semua readers. _She said to don't forget for read and review_, _'kay_? Terimakasih!

*nge-dance I Love You*


	3. Challenge Your Body! part II

Huaahh.. Siang ini Ginger ada UTS, tapi Ginger sempet sempetin update Minzy-Kai ini. Entah kenapa, saya semakin gila akan duo Dancing Sexy Magnae ini. HAHAHAHA, kalo ada yang minat, silahkan dibaca!

.

.

**Cast** : Kai, Luhan, Chanyeol, Lay, Suho (EXO)

**Support Cast** : CL & Minzy (2NE1), YG traineer Master Hwang, Manajer EXO Lee.

**Genre** : Romance, Comedy, Drama,

**Disclaimer** : Tuhan. Tuhan. Semuanya punya Tuhan. Saya cuma pinjem.

* * *

_that continue to be_..

Ini sudah hampir 20 menit ia habiskan untuk menaiki bukit yang lumayan menanjak. Nafas Kai hampir habis tapi ia tidak akan menyerah, 10 menit cukup untuk turun dan berlari menuju lapangan dan menghabiskan energinya.

"Ayolah.. Ayolah.. Kau harus kuat, Kai."

Bruk!

Tubuh Kai sepertinya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Ia tersungkur jatuh ditanah gara-gara tersandung akar pohon kecil yang harusnya tidak membuatnya tersungkur dan terseret beberapa senti. Mungkin ia terlalu lelah.

Kai duduk dan membersihkan pasir yang menempel di baju _training_nya, nafasnya tersengal sengal. Ia butuh air. Tenggorokannya kering minta diisi air meskipun sedari tadi Kai menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"_Igo_." ujar seseorang menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Kai, tanpa pikir panjang dengan mendesiskan '_gomawo_' ia mengambil botol itu. Pikirnya, orang yang memberikan botol itu adalah Manajer Lee.

Tapi, ketika Kai mendongak.

"S-Suho _hyung_?"

.

.

.

"Whoaa.. Suho _hyung_ datang ke YG _building_?" kata Chanyeol memandang Suho yang dengan tenang meminum air dari gelasnya.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan," ujar Suho mengelap bibir dengan jemarinya, "..Kai dan manajer _hyung_ tidak mau jujur padaku. Jadi.. Yah..," Suho mengangkat pundaknya tidak bersalah.

Tampaknya, Kai belum bisa menerima alasan itu. Buktinya, ia masih menunduk memakan ramennya dalam diam. Kalau sudah begitu, itu artinya Kai masih kesal atas perlakukan Suho.

"Hei.. Hei.. Jangan kesal begitu, Kai." kata Lay yang menatap Kai dengan tatapan bersalah meskipun bukan dia yang membuat Kai seperti itu, ".. bagaimana kalau kau lanjutkan ceritanya?"

"Tidak, sebelum Suho _hyung_ memberitahu alasan yang lebih daripada karena aku tidak mau jujur padanya." kata Kai kesal menatap Suho yang tersenyum seperti malaikat pada _dongsaeng_nya tersebut. Ia tertawa pelan.

"Tentu aku khawatir padamu, Kai." kata Suho meminum airnya lagi, lalu menaruhnya di rak cuci piring. "Lebih baik kau lanjutkan ceritamu, aku mau istirahat."

Dan Suho melangkah pergi diikuti pandangan bertanya dari Chanyeol, Lay dan Luhan. Tapi tidak dengan Kai, pertama tama pandangannya memang kesal, lalu berubah menjadi berpikir dan... tersenyum.

"Kai? Kai? Halooo? Kau tidak berubah pikiran dengan menyukai Suho _hyung_ kan?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Kai sadar dari melamunnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"A-aku akan melanjutkan ceritaku.."

.

.

.

"Kau kelihatan lelah sekali, Kai?" kata Suho yang memakai jaket biru adidas dan celana olahraga bewarna senada. Tak lupa topi hitam menutupi wajahnya. Ia duduk bertumpu satu lutut di depan Kai.

Jelas jantung Kai berdegup kencang. Bagaimana bisa _hyung_ sekaligus _leader_nya ini tahu keberadaan Kai sekarang? Apa manajer Lee tidak sengaja memberi tahu Suho? Ah.. Tapi, kok rasanya tidak mungkin sekali apalagi dengan manajer Lee yakin untuk membantu Kai sampai disini, tidak mungkinlah kalau manajer Lee berbuat hal seperti itu. Chanyeol _hyung_ juga sepertinya tidak mungkin, pasalnya Kai tidak cerita soal tes kesehatan ini padanya sebelum sebelum ini.

Yang jelas, apa yang dilakukan Suho disini sekarang?

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini, _h_-_hyung_?" tanya Kai gugup. Matanya memandang mata Suho yang memandangnya lembut tapi penuh dengan tuntutan.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya untuk apa kau dan manajer Lee pergi pagi pagi sekali ke YG _building_ dan aku menemukanmu berlari turun bukit?" tanya Suho. Ia tak ingin membuat _dongsaeng_nya merasa terinterogasi, ia hanya ingin Kai jujur padanya meskipun kejujuran itu akan membuat Suho merasa terbebani.

"T-tidak.. A-aku hanya.. Berlari."

"Untuk apa? Gong Minzy?"

Deg.

Jantung Kai serasa berhenti berdetak meskipun aliran darahnya mengalir deras ke kakinya menandakan bahwa ia siap untuk melarikan diri dari sana. Nafas Kai mulai berjalan teratur, ia menatap tanah yang menjadi alasnya untuk duduk. Pikirannya mulai tidak karuan. Suho pasti akan memintanya untuk berhenti dan pulang ke _dorm_ dan..

Dan dia harus merelakan Minzy.

"Lalu sekarang _hyung_ mau apa? Apa yang akan _hyung_ lakukan padaku?" tanyanya, kepalanya masih menunduk. Suho tersenyum tipis dan berdiri, memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaket.

"Sebagai _leader_, aku mau kau untuk pulang ke _dorm_ dan menghentikan ini semua."

Benar.

Kai lalu berdiri, badannya gemetar. Sudah berapa menit ia habiskan untuk bicara dengan Suho _hyung_? Ia tidak punya waktu yang banyak. Mungkin benar ia membutuhkan 2 sampai 3 menit untuk turun ke lapangan. Tapi, dengan Suho ada disini? Tidak mungkin. Suho tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Kau tahu konsekuensinya, Kai. Kita terikat kontrak. Kau tidak boleh disini. Apa jadinya kalau orang orang di SM Entertainment mengetahui ini?" kata Suho, "mimpi yang sudah kau bangun dari awal. Akan hancur begitu saja. Dan demi apa? Seorang gadis?"

"CUKUP, _HYUNG_! AKU SUDAH TAHU! AKU SUDAH TAHU ITU SEMUA!"

Suho tersentak. Ini pertama kalinya Kai berteriak padanya. Biasanya kalau dia tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu, ia pasti bergumam dan menjauh darinya. Tidak, Kai tidak pernah berteriak padanya.

Saat Kai menengadahkan wajahnya menatap Suho, Suho tahu sesuatu dari kedua mata Kai.

Sesuatu yang tidak akan Kai lepaskan..

"Lalu kenapa kau tetap disini? Kai, perasaanmu itu mungkin hanya perasaan sebatas mengagumi_"

"T-tidak, _hyung_. K-kau tidak berada di posisiku. K-kau t-tidak boleh berkata begitu." kata Kai, nafasnya naik turun lagi. Bukan karena kelelahan seperti tadi, tapi lebih kepada emosinya yang tidak stabil sekarang.

Minzy dan mimpinya.

Ia sudah membangun mimpinya dari kecil, menempuh segala aturan berat yang sukses ia lewati juga bukan hal yang mudah. Ini mimpi terbesar yang bisa membuat dada Kai meledak karena obsesinya. Tapi..

Tapi Minzy juga bukan hal yang mudah untuknya. Ini masalah hatinya. Belum pernah ia segila ini, belum pernah Kai dengan mudahnya jatuh cinta dan tidak berpaling ke lain hati.

Belum pernah segila ini ia menempuh jalan untuk seorang gadis.

"Aku sudah sampai disini..," ucap Kai penuh ketegasan, "..Aku tidak mau berjalan mundur dan memutuskannya, _hyung_.. Tidak. Aku tidak mau. _Sirrheo_!" teriaknya. Membuat beberapa binatang bersayap kabur dari ketenangannya diantara rimbunan pohon.

"Katakan alsannya padaku, Kim Jongin." kata Suho, "katakan alasannya padaku hingga kau begini."

Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai Gong Minzy. Aku sangat menyukainya. Dia seperti candu untukku. Aku tidak bisa berpaling ketika melihat video musiknya di layar Ipad atau laptop. Aku...

"Kim Jongin. Jawab aku." Suho berkata datar dan dingin.

Tapi bibir Kai tidak bergerak. Disisi lain, ia membenarkan semua alasan yang ia lontarkan _hanyalah perasaannya _belaka. Suho akan berkata bahwa ia akan melupakan perasaan itu. Suho akan berkata bahwa itu hanyalan perasaan sesaat yang..

"Aku menyukainya, _hyung_. Aku. Menyukainya."

Kai tidak peduli. Entah Suho mengatakan bahwa perasaan itu hanya perasaan sesaat atau apalah, Kai tidak peduli. Ia menyukai Gong Minzy dan hanya ingin membuat Gong Minzy bersanding di sebelahnya. Menggenggam tangannya dan kalau bisa melindunginya sekalian.

Kai tidak peduli kata orang apapun itu.

"Itu tidak cukup untukku, Kai. Kau harus merelakan sesuatu kalau kau ingin meraih mimpimu 'kan?" kata Suho.

Kai menggeleng lagi.

"Aku sudah merelakan apapun, _hyung_. Tapi aku tak mau merelakan yang ini."

.

.

.

.

.

"A-ah.. Kai.. Aku tidak tahu bahwa Suho akan bersikap sulit begitu padamu." kata Luhan dengan nada meminta maaf. Ia tidak tahu bahwa _leader_ K akan sekeras itu padanya.

"Tidak apa _ge_. Itu bukan salahmu atau salah Suho _hyung_." kata Kai mengaduk kuah ramennya pelan, "Suho _hyung_ hanya mencoba meyakinkanku. Ia melakukan tugasnya sebagai _leader_ dengan benar."

Hening. Dentingan mangkuk dan gelas yang hanya terdengar menggema di dapur ini.

"Tapi kabar baiknya Suho _hyung_ menerima keputusanmu, Kai! Berbahagialah!" kata Chanyeol tiba tiba menggebuk keras punggung Kai hingga ia memuntahkan kembali kuah yang sudah hampir ia telan.

"YA! CHANYEOL _HYUNG_!"

"E-eh.. M-maaf Kai! Sini! Sini! Biar kubersihkan!" teriak Chanyeol membalas Kai dengan membawa sebuah serbet putih dan melapnya ke wajah Kai.

"CHANYEOL _HYUNG_! YANG BUTUH DILAP ITU MULUTKU!"

"Aduuhh! _Mianhe_.. _Mianhe_.. Habisnya kau bermuka seram begitu sih!" kata Chanyeol diiringi tawa Luhan dan Lay melihat hebohnya si _happy virus_ dan _dancing machine_ satu ini.

"Sudah sudah. Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Suho _ge_ dan kau, Kai?" tanya Lay setelah berusaha sekuat tenaga meredakan tawanya.

Kai tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi, Suho tidak segampang itu untuk menyerah. Masih ada harapan _dongsaeng_nya tidak akan melakukan hal diluar batas seperti ini.

"Kau tidak bisa berbuat seenakmu, Kai. Kita ini masih _rookie_, pendatang baru! Selama kita dianggap junior, maka semua harus tunduk pada peraturan." ujar Suho.

Itu benar, Kai tahu itu. Taemin sudah memberitahunya beberapa bulan sebelum EXO debut. Tapi Kai tidak ingin mengingat ingat itu sekarang, sudah berapa kali ia katakan bahwa ia terlanjur sudah berada disini. Ia tidak mau mundur lagi.

"Aku tahu, _hyung_.. Aku tahu kalau kita harus tunduk pada peraturan..," kata Kai, wajahnya memanas, matanya juga.

Tiba tiba, semua memori masa lalunya datang.

"..Aku tidak pernah seperti ini _hyung_. Aku.. Tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini selain saat aku menerima kabar kalau aku akan debut bersama kau dan lainnya."

Deg.

"Aku tahu, kalau aku membuat kesalahan maka semuanya akan berakhir. Tidak hanya aku, kau, Chanyeol _hyung_, Baek _hyung_, Kyungsoo _hyung_ bahkan Tao _hyung_ pasti akan terancam mimpinya..,"

Deg. Deg.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti disini _hyung_! Aku tidak mau melepaskan yang ini! Aku bersungguh sungguh!"

"Kai..,"

Dan Kai jatuh menunduk di depan _hyung_ sekaligus _leader_nya. Ia tidak pernah sekacau ini sebelumnya. Suho memalingkan wajahnya, bingung sekaligus tidak tega memperlakukan _dongsaeng_ yang ia sayangin seperti ini. Niatnya sebenarnya simpel, tapi ia tidak akan pernah tahu perasaan Kai akan sekompleks ini.

"Tolong _hyung_.. Aku tahu kau mengerti aku. Ini mimpi yang tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Jadi.. Kumohon_"

"Bangun Kai. Aku tak mau kau terlihat memalukan seperti ini." kata Suho berlutut dan membawa Jongin untuk duduk dari tundukannya. Suho dapat melihat kesungguhan di mata Kai, seperti yang ia lihat saat bertemu dengan Kai 6 tahun yang lalu dan bicara soal mimpinya.

Mungkin kali ini, Suho harus mengerti. Insting _leader_nya mengatakan, kalau ia harus mengalah.

"Aku tidak punya jalan lain, _hyung_. Pikiranku kabur. Aku.. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku begini di depanku.. Aku..,"

"Berlarilah kalau begitu."

Mata Kai terbelalak. Suho berdiri dan melihat jam tangan digital yang melingkar di tangannya.

"A-apa?"

"Kejar apa yang ingin kau gapai. Buktikan padaku bahwa kau tidak akan menyia-nyiakan yang ini. Kalau kau melindungi apapun yang ingin kau gapai sekarang.. Maka aku juga akan melindungimu, Kai."

Jantung Kai mendadak berdenyut sangat kencang hingga terasa sakit. Ia lalu berdiri dan memandang Suho, tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi selain ucapan terimakasih yang sekarang meluncur dari mulutnya.

Suho lalu menepuk pundaknya dan mendorongnya maju.

"Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih. Katakan pada Minzy, dia yang harus berterimakasih padaku."

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Kai berlari terengah engah. Ia harus menempuh kurang lebih 8 meter lagi untuk mencapai master Hwang dan manajer Lee.

"..10!"

_"Kerjar apa yang ingin kau gapai_."

"..9!"

Kai tidak akan berhenti, meskipun kakinya berteriak kesakitan, ia tidak akan berhenti. Ia harus mencapainya.

"..8!"

Sedikit lagi. 5 meter lagi.

"..7!"

Kali ini, yang ada di depannya bukan hanya bayangan Minzy. Bayangan mimpinya, bayangan Suho _hyung_. Mungkin terlalu berlebihan...

"..6!"

..tapi ini yang Kai rasakan. Ia tidak pernah sekacau ini. Semua memorinya kembali terulang di kepala. Rasanya akan meledak. Jantung berpacu cepat.

"..5!"

Memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, memikirkan yang telah lalu. Ugh! Semuanya bercampur. Kenapa tiba tiba?!

"..4!"

Apa Kai harus berhenti untuk menetralkan semua? Apa dia harus berhenti sejenak?

"..3!"

Jawabannya tidak. Dia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. Dadanya bergemuruh, orang orang mungkin mengatainya gila karena ia seperti ini hanya untuk seorang gadis..

"..2!"

Tapi dia tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah..

"..1!"

"KAI KAU BERHASIL!"

Gong Minzy.

Dan semua terasa ringan serta kegelapan menyerbu matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau pingsan?" tanya Lay dengan matanya yang terbelalak kaget.

"Yeah! Aku sudah menduganya!" kata Luhan sembari menepukkan kedua tangannya di udara, seperti baru memenangkan lotere minum bubble tea gratis seumur hidup.

"Ya! _Hyung_ tega sekali sih bilang begitu padanya!" protes Chanyeol, Luhan tertawa kecil.

"_Ahni_.. Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Aku sudah menduga bahwa tes untuk menjadi kekasih member 2NE1 itu akan sangat sulit. Jadi, kalau Kkamjong pingsan begitu, itu artinya dia normal dan masih bisa menggunakan tubuhnya dengan baik!"

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya mengerti dan mengangguk pelan, sementara Lay menatap Kai dengan perasaan campur aduk seperti kasihan-ingintertawa-penasaran. Tapi, lalu tiba tiba Chanyeol membelah bibirnya menampakkan gigi giginya yang rapi dan berderet itu lebar lebar.

"Tapi, Kai.. Lanjutkan ceritamu. Sepertinya, kali ini akan lebih seru daripada kau bertemu dengan Suho _hyung_ di bukit itu..,"

"_MWO_?!" teriak Lay dan Luhan. Kai menengadahkan kepalanya dan menunduk menatap ramennya lagi.

"T-tidak begitu juga sih..."

.

.

.

.

.

"D-dia mulai sadar!"

"Ssst... Jangan berisik. Kau nanti bisa mengganggunya."

"Kalau dia sadar, apa yang harus aku katakan?"

"_Anneyong_?"

Suara ribut ribut kecil itu masuk ke gendang telinga Kai. Ia menggerakkan jemarinya. Tidak terasa lagi pasir kasar yang menggesek kulit jemarinya, hembusan lembut AC dan bantal serta kasur empuk membuat tubuhnya sedikit rileks setelah tadi pagi ia berlari dan...

Apa? Tunggu? Kai? Pingsan?

"Umng...," Kai membuka matanya. Pandangannya langsung tertuju ke langit langit ruangan bercat abu abu muda dengan sinar lampu yang lembut. Mata Kai lalu turun ke sekitarnya, masih sedikit kabur. Meskipun ia bisa melihat ada bayangan kabur seorang gadis dengan rambut _blonde_ tengah menunduk bersandar di kaki tempat tidurnya dan seorang gadis dengan rambut gelap pendek duduk menatapnya khawatir di samping tempat tidur.

Apakah mereka?

"Dimana.. Aku?" tanya Kai serak. Gadis yang ada disampingnya cepat cepat berdiri dan mengambilkan segelas air putih dengan sedotan. Membantu Kai minum dengan lembut. Setelah yakin air membersihkan tenggorokannya, gadis itu menjauhkan gelas itu lagi.

"Kau bisa mendengarku, Kai? Ini CL." kata gadis berambut _blonde_ di kaki tempat tidur. CL?

"O-oh... CL _noona_..," ujarnya lemah. Sekarang ia bisa melihat CL dengan jelas, walaupun matanya menutup lagi karena lelah.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyanya.

"Kau pingsan setelah tes fisik itu. Apa kau lupa sarapan tadi pagi?" tanya CL. Kai hanya mengangguk pelan. Setelah itu, tidak terdengar apa apa lagi. CL sepertinya berjalan menjauh, terbukti dengan langkah kakinya yang menjauh dan pintu yang terbuka-menutup.

"Ehm... A-apa ada yang kau butuhkan lagi?" tanya seseorang. Kai buru buru membuka matanya. Ia kenal suara ini, suara ini begitu dekat dengannya. Saking tidak percayanya, ia lalu segera duduk dan menoleh ke gadis yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya.

"M-Minzy?"

"_Anneyong_?" ucap gadis berpipi _chubby_ itu tidak yakin ditambah dengan senyum malu malunya.

Astaga, degup jantung Kai mulai tidak normal lagi.

"T-tidak... Aku... Tidak membutuhkan apa apa lagi." kata Kai tidak memalingkan matanya dari Mingkki yang menunduk menatap tangan Kai. Kai mengikuti arah pandangan Minggki, dan baru sadar kalau punggung tangan kanannya sudah tertancap jarum infus.

Keheningan merajai mereka lagi. Kai maupun Minzy tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Minzy tiba tiba bergerak (mata Kai tidak lepas dari gerakan itu) dan mengulurkan tangannya ke meja di sebelah Kai, mengambil semangkuk bubur hangat yang tadi baru dibuatnya secara tergesa gesa... Untuk Kai.

"Ini.. Ini untukmu.. Tadi, katanya kau belum sarapan 'kan? J-jadi.. Ini kubuatkan.. _ahni_.. Maksudku, aku mengambil.. Eh, _aniyo_.. membelinya di kafetaria YG.." kata Minzy gugup dan berbelit belit.

Pada akhirnya pandangan mereka bertemu dan mereka tertawa pelan.

"_Gomawo_." kata Kai pelan. Minzy mengangguk dan membuka plastik penutup mangkuk bubur tersebut, tangannya cekatan mengambil sendok dan ia menggeret kursinya mendekati Kai yang bersandar di punggung tempat tidurnya.

Tanpa aba aba, tiba tiba Minzy mengambil sesendok bubur dan menyurungkannya ke mulut Kai. Minzy menatap Kai dan sendok itu bergantian, tidak merasa ada hal yang aneh sebelum..

"Oh! Apa.. Kau ingin aku membantumu makan atau.. bagaimana?" kata Minzy dengan pandangan terkejutnya soal apa yang barusan ia akan lakukan, buru buru menarik tangannya dan menjatuhkan sendok itu ke dalam mangkuk. Wajahnya yang putih itu sempurna merah padam hingga ke telinganya. Kai menahan tawa melihat wajah cantik itu malu.

"T-terserah kau saja."

Blush..

Tidak di wajah Kai, tidak diwajah Mingkki.

Merah padam adalah warna dasar untuk wajah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aigoooo.. AIGOOO.."

"Woaaah.. _Jeongmal_!..."

"Sudah kukatakan, ini lebih seru daripada saat Kai bertemu Suho _hyung_!"

"Aah.. Sudahlah.. _hyung_ kalian membuatku malu!" kata Kai menutup wajahnya. Meskipun tidak dipungkiri ia sangat bahagia mengingat momen itu.

"Apa Minzy menyuapimu?" tanya Lay bingung. Kai membuka tangannya dan mengatur nafas.

"I-iya..."

"WHOAAA!" Teriak Luhan dan Lay. Chanyeol memutar matanya malas sementara Kai tidak bisa menahan rasa panas yang menjalar ke wajahnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Luhan.

"T-tidak ada yang terjadi sih. Sebelum bubur itu habis, CL _noona_ masuk dan tergesa gesa bilang kalau master Hwang akan datang ke kamar itu. Jadi, Mingkki harus buru buru pergi. Karena dalam perjanjian, dia tidak boleh menjenguk atau bertemu denganku." kata Kai pelan.

"Aishh.. Kalian ini.. Membuatku iri saja!" kata Luhan dengan wajah melasnya. Kai hanya tersenyum kecil. Ponselnya tiba tiba berdering tanda ada telefon masuk.

_My Mingkki. Calling_.

"Ups, _hyung_. Aku harus pergi." kata Kai buru buru meninggalkan mereka dan mengangkat telfonnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

**To be continued...**

* * *

Yaaahh... Kayaknya di Chapter kemaren nggak ada yang komen ya? Ya udahlah.. Nggak papa. Oh iya, ini kebetulan karena belum ada komen jadinya Mingkki lagi pacaran sama Kai di belakang YG _building_. Hehehe. Terimakasih! Silahkan tinggalkan review dan read ya!


	4. He is Found Out

Yaaakk.. Tiba tiba aja Ginger pengen nulis ini. Besok pagi, semua akan berjalan seperti biasa. Untuk para reviewers dan readers yang besok senin menjalani aktifitasnya lagi, _fighting_, _ne_?!

.

.

**Cast** : Kai (EXO-K), Lee Taemin (SHINee)

**Support Cast** : EXO Member, Greg (_SM Choreographer_), Choi Dong Wook (Se7en), Gong Minzy

**Genre** : Romance, Comedy, Drama,

**Disclaimer** : Tuhan. Tuhan. Semuanya punya Tuhan. Saya cuma pinjem.

* * *

_that continue to be.._

"Cukup latihannya. Kalian boleh kembali ke _dorm_ sekarang." ketika Greg _seongsaenim_ berkata begitu, serta merta formasi penutup untuk lagu baru EXO memudar menjadi 6 anak muda yang tengah terlentang dengan dada naik turun karena terlalu lelah.

Diikuti oleh 6 orang lainnya, jadilah semua member EXO merebahkan dirinya di lantai. Tidak terkecuali Kai yang nafasnya memburu gara gara lelah. Matanya terpejam dan keringatnya mengucur deras dari rambut hingga jemari kakinya yang tertutup sepatu kets.

"Kkamjong, minum ini dulu." seseorang meletakkan botol di dahinya, Kai membuka satu matanya dan tersenyum lebar. Lee Taemin sedang berjongkok di sebelahnya dengan senyum yang manis.

"_Gomawo_, Taemin-ah." katanya pelan, perlahan mulai duduk dan menghadap sahabat karibnya selama bertahun tahun ini. Ia meraih air mineral yang ada di tangan Taemin dan meneguknya cepat.

"Lelah ya?" tanya Taemin pada Sehun yang berbaring di sebelahnya. Sehun mengatakan sangat dan Taemin hanya tertawa. Sebagai _sunbae_, ia mencoba mengatakan hal hal yang menghibur.

"Ada apa? Tumben main kesini?" tanya Kai, menyeka air yang menetes melewati bibirnya. Taemin hanya menggidikkan bahunya.

"Main saja. Malas di _dorm_. Aku juga kan ingin ketemu denganmu, Kkamjong. Kau tak ingin bertemu denganku?"

Kai tertawa pelan, "aku sudah pernah bertemu denganmu, kenapa aku harus bertemu lagi?"

PLETAK.

"YA! Taeminniee~ Sakit tahu!"

"Kau juga, Kkamjong!"

Pertama hening, tapi kemudian kedua sahabat itu tertawa lagi. Taemin melirik jam tangannya dan melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang.

"Kkamjong, makan siang di luar yuk."

"Boleh, dimana?"

"Di sekitar sini. Bagaimana? Aku yang traktir!" Taemin bersemangat. Kai hanya mengangguk meng-iya-kan. Tidak ada yang bisa ditolak kalau sudah menyangkut seorang Lee Taemin.

.

.

.

Taemin dan Kai mengobrol menghabiskan waktu sampai makanan mereka datang. Meskipun banyak fans yang berjalan kesana kemari mengambil foto mereka, Kai dan Taemin tidak ambil pusing. Asal mereka bisa menjaga jarak, maka dua sahabat ini akan menjaga senyumnya.

"Aku tidak tahu bakal sekangen ini denganmu, Kai. Padahal biasanya, kau gampang ditemui di ruang latihan." kata Taemin mengaduk kopinya. Kai hanya tersenyum.

"Kau tidak suka kalau aku keluar dari ruang latihan?" goda Kai. Taemin memutar matanya malas.

"Tidak. Aku lebih suka kau keluar darisana, jadi tidak tiap kali aku latihan, tiap kali juga aku melihatmu."

"Tapi, Taem. Kau kangen padaku."

PLETAK.

"Ya! Apa yang kubilang soal jangan-pukul-aku?!" kata Kai berdesis protes dan memegangi kepala depannya melihat Taemin yang memandangnya jengkel.

"Kau tidak bilang apa-apa." ujarnya. Kai hanya menggeleng menghadapi kelakuan sahabat karibnya ini. Tapi, itu sudah biasa untuk Kai. Bahkan di dalam hati kecilnya yang paling dalam, ia juga rindu untuk ngobrol dengan seorang Lee Taemin, _magnae_ SHINee ini.

"Taem. Kutinggal sebentar, aku mau cuci tangan." kata Kai sembari berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke belakang restauran. Taemin hanya mengangguk dan mengaduk kopinya sampai ponsel yang ada di depannya bergetar keras. Ponsel milik Kai.

Pertamanya, Taemin hanya sekilas memandangnya. Tapi, kilasan pandangan itu membuat Taemin memandangnya lagi. Sebuah foto. Ada sebuah foto yang dipasang Kai jadi wallpapernya. Taemin segera mengambil ponsel itu, membuka kunci layarnya dan melihat pesan yang masuk.

_My Mingkki_.

Taemin menoleh kebelakang, melihat tanda tanda kehadiran Kai atau semacamnya. Tidak ada. Taemin menutup pesan yang belum terbuka itu dan menjelajah masuk ke dokumen pribadi Kai di ponselnya.

Nafas Taemin seperti ditarik, dadanya sesak.

Gong Minzy. Kai pacaran dengan Gong Minzy, _magnae_ 2NE1 itu.

Tidak ada yang perlu diklarifikasi lagi. Ia menemukan banyak foto Mingkki dengan Kai yang berpose lucu di Image, dan menemukan segala macam soal Mingkki. Belum lagi saat melihat kotak masuk di ponselnya.

Separo dari penuhnya _inbox_ itu bernama My Mingkki.

Taemin buru buru menaruh ponsel di tempatnya lagi. Mengatur nafas dan emosinya. Mingkki.. Mingkki...

Kai pacaran dengannya?

Saat Kai kembali ke tempat duduknya, ia berpura seolah tidak ada yang terjadi, dan tidak ada yang memegang ponsel Kai. Mengaduk kopinya kaku dan menyesapnya pelan.

Merasakan kopinya lebih pahit dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Makanannya belum datang?" tanya Kai saat duduk dan mengambil ponselnya. Taemin menggeleng kaku dan menggidikkan bahunya.

Ia terlalu terkejut. Gong Minzy.. Nama itu berputar lagi di pikirannya.

Saat Kai membuka ponselnya, ia mengetikkan sesuatu disana seolah olah tidak ada yang terjadi. Tapi, itu semua berubah saat ia menaruh ponsel dan menatap Taemin dengan tatapan serius.

"Taem."

"Kai."

Ucap mereka bersamaan. Tapi tidak ada yang tertawa. Kedua sahabat ini memandang satu sama lain dengan tatapan tajam. Kai melirik sedikit ke ponselnya sendiri dan beralih ke Taemin.

"Kau duluan." kata Kai pelan, ia sudah tahu kemana jalan pembicaraan ini. Ia tahu, suatu saat, dan itu kini, rahasia kecilnya akan terungkap.

Tapi, satu yang tidak terpikirkan olehnya adalah, sahabatnya sendiri yang akan membuka rahasia kecilnya tersebut. Lee Taemin. Sahabat sekaligus orang yang pernah menyukai Gong Minzy, aish, tidak, masih menyukainya. Taemin masih menyukainya sampai sekarang.

"Kau.. Berpacaran dengannya." kata Taemin pelan. Kai menghembuskan nafas pelan, berhati hati memilih kata agar tidak menyakiti Taemin.

"Iya." kata Kai. Sejujurnya, Kai memang tidak pernah tahu perihal Taemin masih menyukai Gong Minzy atau tidak. Taemin tidak pernah terbuka soal yang satu itu. Kalau waktu itu Dong Wook _sunbaenim_ tidak mengatakannya, maka Kai tidak akan pernah tahu perasaan sahabatnya.

"Kau tidak mau jujur padaku." kata Kai, "dulu saat aku dengar berita kau menyukai Minzy, kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku..," tuntutnya. Taemin masih terdiam, mengaduk aduk kopi dengan pelan.

"..sampai sekarang."

Taemin terperangah dengan kata kata Kai yang terakhir. Ia mengernyit, benar apa kata Kai. Ia memang menyembunyikannya.

"Dan, kau. Juga tidak mengatakan apapun padaku, Kai. Soal hubunganmu dengan Ming.. Minzy." kata Taemin tegas. "Kau tahu aku bisa mengatakan ini pada _seongsaenim_ karena kau telah melanggar kontrak."

Keheningan menelan mereka berdua kembali, sedikit cair saat pelayan membawakan pesanan makanan mereka. Tapi, saat makanannya datang, Kai bahkan tidak ingin menyentuh sendok dan garpunya.

Rasanya mual. Ketika ia tahu sahabatnya menghakimi dirinya. Tapi, itu bukan salah Taemin. Kai mencoba untuk mengerti, tapi gagal.

"Kau berkata begitu, hanya karena kau cemburu, Taemin."

"Aku. Tidak cemburu padamu, Kai."

"Ya. Kau. Mencoba mengancamku?"

"Aku _sunbae_mu Kim Jongin!"

"Dan aku, sahabatmu, _hyung_."

Entah Taemin atau Kai mencoba mengatur nafas mereka, meneguk air putih yang ada di meja. Menetralkan perasaan mereka masing masing. Sial, sial! Harusnya Kai tidak boleh kacau begitu kalau menyangkut Minzy. Ia sudah berjanji.

Ia sudah berjanji.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Taemin.

"Sebulan lebih 4 hari." kata Kai berhati hati. Taemin menghembuskan nafasnya, memandang Kai lagi.

"Kau tahu, kau bertindak terlalu jauh. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang tahu dan melaporkan ini pada _seongsaenim_?" Taemin tiba tiba melunak, "..Kau tidak bisa menjalani ini, Kai."

"Maka aku percaya padamu kalau kau tidak akan melaporkanku, Taemin_nie_." kata Kai, ia menghembuskan nafas,"..meskipun kau melaporkanku, aku juga tidak akan melepaskannya."

Taemin tersentak, ia memandang liar jendela yang berada di luar. Menampakkan mobil mobil yang berlalu lalang di jalan raya. Sepertinya, meskipun ada perasaan terluka, ia harus merelakan Mingkkinya.. Bukan, dia milik Jongin sekarang.

"Darimana kau tahu soal aku menyukainya?" ucap Taemin mulai memasukkan lilitan spagheti ke mulutnya. Ia tidak bisa bertengkar dengan Jongin, apalagi masalah wanita. Tidak, tidak boleh. Kalau ada yang berbahagia, memang harus ada yang menangis karena kehilangan.

"Dong Wook _sunbaenim_." kata Kai. Tanpa sadar, Taemin tersenyum lemah. Ia kenal orang itu, sangat mengenalnya. Bukan karena hubungan _sunbae_-_hoobae_ saja. Lebih dari itu.

"Kau pernah ada di posisiku, 'kan? Kau pernah mengalami semuanya..," kata Kai, suaranya lalu berubah lemah dan bergetar, "..tapi kau meninggalkannya."

Taemin mencengkeram erat cangkir kopinya. Tapi, itu dulu. Beberapa waktu yang lalu ketika Taemin masih takut kehilangan mimpinya. Ketika Taemin bukan Taemin yang dewasa seperti sekarang. Matanya beradu lagi dengan mata kelam milik Kai.

"Tapi, itu dulu..,"

"Dengar, Taemin." sela Kai, ia tidak suka dengan suasana seperti ini, "..aku tidak mau kita bertengkar hanya gara-gara seorang Gong Minzy, mengerti?" katanya.

"Kau sahabatku dan aku tidak mau kehilangan sahabatku. Lagi." ucap Kai. Matanya dipenuhi ketegasan.

Disisi lain, Taemin merasakan segalanya. Ia senang Kai bisa punya hubungan dengan Minzy, marah karena ia yang pertama kali menyukai Mingkki, cemburu karena Minzy dan Kai.. Dan yang paling ia rasakan adalah..

Iri.

Ia iri dengan Jongin yang berani mempertaruhkan segalanya hanya untuk seorang gadis. Harusnya.. Harusnya kalau ia dulu berani mengambil resiko. Mungkin saja..

"_Arasso_." kata Taemin tenang, ia memandang Kai dengan senyum tipisnya, "aku tidak akan bicara apa apa dan kau tidak akan kehilangan sahabatmu, lagi, Kim Jongin."

Kai tertawa pelan. Ia lalu mengaduk spaghetti yang sama seperti milik Taem di piringnya.

"Kau mau ceritakan padaku soal Dong Wook _hyung_?" ujar Taemin tiba tiba. Dadanya terasa sesak kalau teringat kekasih Park Hanbyul _noona_ tersebut.

"Tidak." dan Taemin mengernyitkan keningnya terganggu.

"Tidak?"

"Tidak sampai aku menghabiskan makan siangku, oke? Aku lapar."

Dan Taemin tertawa lepas bersama Kai. Kai benar, tidak hanya Kai yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana tadi. Ia juga merasakannya.

Hanya saja, di sisi Taemin, ada tambahan rasa cemburu yang mendalam di hati.

**To be continued...**

* * *

_Anneyooongg_... Whoaaa.. Ternyata kemaren sudah ada yang review! Oh, omong omong. _Anneyong_, 2NE1 _magnae_, Gong Minzy _imnidaaaaa_! *ngalah ngalahin Daebak Song-nya Daesung _oppa_.*

Hahaha... Terimakasih yang sudah meninggalkan jejak disini! Omong omong, terus tunggu updatenya FFnya Ginger ya

**Reply**

**Julie Namikaze : **_Gomawoo.._ Iya sih, kalo Mingkki sih setujunya Kkamjong aja yang keren. Hehehe.. Terus dukung FF ini ya! Kalo didukung pasti dilanjut kok! ^^

**Shim Agassi **: Ehh.. Terimakasih... hehehe. Ha? KaiZy.. Kai.. sama Suzy? Eh.. beneran? *_teary eyes_* J-jadi... Kkamjong selingkuh sama Suzy selama 2NE1 tur keluar negeri?

Kai : Mingkki... *_backhugging_*

Minggki : Kai... Kamu selingkuh sama Suzy, _eoh_? *_hampir nangis_*

Kai : _aniya_, Mingkki.. Gosip aja, kok. Nggak beneran.

Mingkki : _Jinjja_?!

Kai : *_nod nod_* Mingkki-ah.. _bogoship_..

PLAK!

Kai : YAA! *_ngelepasin pelukan. Nyari yang mukul kepala_* GINGER! KAMU NGAPAIN!

Ginger : Jangan mesra mesraan di depan orang! Sana pergi!

Kai : Makanya, kalo bikin FF, biasnya jangan dipasangin sama orang lain.

Ginger : eh?

Kai : Itu.. Si Jiyong _hy_..

PLAK!

Kai : YA!

Ginger : Mingkki, bawa nih orang item satu kemana gitu kek. Risih gue liatnya.

_Anyway_, lupakan kejadian yang tadi. This is me, Ginger. Terimakasih Read dan Reviewnya. Tetap setia baca, kalo bisa numpang promosiin yah. HAHAHA.. Terimakasiihh...


	5. My Best Pal

Akhirnya, dalam liburan setelah UAS ini bisa _update_ FF yang ini. Hehehe.. Terimakasih yang sudah memberikan cinta pada Ginger di FF '**Do For Kai**' :) Mudah mudahan yang ini juga menerima banyak cinta dari _readers_, silahkan menikmati!

.

.

**Cast** : Kai (EXO-K), Lee Taemin (SHINee)

**Support Cast** : Choi Dong Wook (Se7en), Gong Minzy

**Genre** : Romance, Comedy, Drama,

**Disclaimer** : Tuhan. Tuhan. Semuanya punya Tuhan. Saya cuma pinjem.

* * *

_that continue to be.._

"Ceritanya panjang." kata Kai memulai, mengaduk aduk _ice coffe_ yang sudah ia pesan, "kau mau aku mulai darimana?"

"_Interview_ itu. Wawancara. Dengan Seven _hyung_."

"Ah.. Itu?"

.

.

.

.

Perut Kai sudah jungkir balik sejak tadi, ia belum memesan apapun di YG cafe meskipun hanya air putih. Dong Wook _hyung_ (katanya) terkenal dengan ketepatan waktunya. Sekarang pukul 12.44 KST, janjian mereka bertemu pukul 13.00 KST. Dan Kai sudah menunggu disana sejak... 11.15 KST.

Kata Chae _noona_ (Chaerun menyerah mendengar kata-kata CL-_sshi_ dari Kai, jadilah dia meminta Kai memanggil nama aslinya saja), Dong Wook _hyung_ adalah orang yang tepat waktu. Salah salah, terlambat sedikit saja kau ditinggalnya. Kecuali kau adalah orang yang sangat sangat sangat dekat dengannya.

"Ah... Jongin? Kau kah itu?"

Suara lembut tapi berat itu menyeruak di telinga Kai saat ia sibuk dengan tisu di meja. Ia lalu menoleh dan buru buru berdiri membungkuk memberi salam.

"_Anneyong_, _sunbaenim_." katanya, lalu berdiri, menyambut uluran tangan Dong Wook yang tersenyum padanya.

"Apa aku membuatmu lama menunggu?" tanya Dong Wook sembari melempar pelan kunci mobil dan barang barang yang ada di tangannya ke atas meja. Melesakkan pantatnya di kursi berbarengan dengan Kai yang menatapnya gugup. Dong Wook yang merasakan hal itu hanya tertawa pelan.

"Tenang, tenang, Kai. Aku tidak akan memakanmu. Masih untung aku tidak bisa mengambil tempat di _paling belakang_. Kalau iya.. Yah.. Mungkin kekhawatiranmu diperlukan."

Tuh kan.

Kai hanya tertawa garing dan melarikan matanya ke sembarang arah, membuat gugupnya hilang. Dong Wook yang pertama memainkan ponselnya sebentar, lalu tiba tiba mematikan, dalam arti yang sebenarnya, ponselnya. Ia lalu melihat tangan dan menatap Kai dengan senyum tenang.

"Aku mematikan ponsel agar aku tahu bagaimana kau dengan baik. Jadi kuharap, hubungan _hyung dongsaeng_ ini tidak akan putus meskipun nantinya kau _putus_ dengan Mingkki."

A-apa ini?

Kai menarik satu sudut bibirnya gugup dan mengangguk pelan, "_ne_, _hyung_. Aku.. Sangat berterimakasih sekali."

Dong Wook hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu melihat ke jam dinding di atas konter makanan kafe. Ia tersenyum lagi pada Kai dan berkata padanya, bahwa dia sangat sangat beruntung hari ini karena Dong Wook tidak punya waktu banyak untuk 'mengintimidasi'nya.

Beruntungnya.

"Jadi, aku tahu kau serius dengan Minji. Maksudku.. Yah.. Kau tahu? Aku dengar kau pingsan di tes fisik itu." kata Dong Wook memainkan tisu yang ia ambil, tapi ia lalu menaruhnya di meja dan memangku dagu dengan satu tangannya, "aku pernah melihat sosok sepertimu, Kim Jongin. Tapi aku tidak mau terbohongi untuk kedua kalinya."

Kening Kai berkerut tidak mengerti. Ia lalu memberanikan diri bertanya, "oh.. apakah.. Apakah dulu juga ada kandidat kekasih _member_ 2NE1?"

Dong Wook lalu menarik satu sudut bibirnya ke atas. Kai akhirnya mengerti kenapa teman _cewek_ satu kelasnya selalu terpekik histeris melihat foto Se7en _sunbaenim_ yang sedang tersenyum ke arah kamera. Tapi, itu tidak berarti Kai jadi tertarik pada Dong Wook _hyung_ sih. Masih ada senyum yang lebih manis dari itu..

..Kembali ke fokus, Kai. Fokus.

"Iya. Ada. Dia bahkan sudah sampai di posisimu, tapi yah..," Dong Wook hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh lalu berdiri. Kai masih tidak mengerti,

"Oh." ia baru teringat sesuatu, Kai memandang Dong Wook takut takut, "..apa.. Apa ada yang gagal?"

Ada yang gagal. Bukan pertanda bagus.

"Tidak begitu juga sih, Kai." kata Dong Wook, ia lalu berlalu setelah berkata,

"Gagal itu masih jauh lebih baik daripada kabur begitu saja."

.

.

.

.

"Begitu?"

"Iya. _Hyung_ menyebutmu begitu."

Bahkan Kai sekarang dengan ringannya menyebut Dong Wook, _hyung_. Itu memang tidak sulit, Taemin bahkan bisa memanggil Dong Wook dengan panggilan _hyung_ kalau dia mau. Tapi, tidak bisa. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengangkat wajah saat bertemu member YG _family_. Terlalu malu soal apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Kau lari, Taemin. Aku tak mau men-_judge_-mu begitu sih, tapi..,"

"Tidak. Itu aku, Kai. Itu memang aku. Terlalu pengecut saat itu."

"Tidak bisa disalahkan.." Kai menggulung suapan spaghettinya yang terakhir di piringnya, "..aku tahu perasaanmu."

"Seandainya aku lebih bisa memutuskan waktu itu," ujar Taemin memandang cangkir kopinya yang sudah setengah kosong, "mungkin aku yang sekarang bersama Mingkki."

Kai memandang Taemin dengan senyum setengahnya, menganggap kalimat itu hanya candaan. Walaupun rasanya ada bara api yang menyala, sedikit, tapi ia tak lantas ingin menjadikannya kobaran api yang besar. Bagaimanapun, Taemin adalah sahabatnya. Ia tidak mungkin membakar perasaan sahabatnya sendiri. Kalau sudah mencapai batasnya, Kai hanya akan membangun pembatas. Tak sampai hati menghancurkan perasaan orang lain.

"Lalu?" tanya Taemin memandang Kai ingin tahu. Kai tersenyum dan melanjutkan ceritanya,

"Lalu..,"

.

.

.

.

Kai masih belum mendapat jawaban sampai akhirnya Dong Wook datang membawa satu nampan berisi dua mangkuk sup hangat dan dua minuman dingin. Kai hanya menatap nampan lalu Dong Wook lalu nampan lagi.

"Itu untukmu. Kau kan pasti belum makan siang." kata Dong Wook, tersenyum.

"T-Terimakasih, _hyung_."

Dong Wook hanya mengangguk dan mulai menyuapkan supnya. Jadi ini tes interview yang katanya menakutkan hingga mengubah semua mimpi indahmu? Apa... Karena yang ada di depannya ini Dong wook? Karena Dong Wook _hyung_ bukan orang yang gampang menekan perasaan orang lain?

Saat Kai akan menyuapkan supnya..

"Kenapa kau mau makan sup itu?" tanya Dong Wook tiba tiba. Kai berhenti dari suapannya dan memandang Dong Wook dengan mulut terbuka. Memandang tidak mengerti pada _hyung_nya.

"K-kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku _tidak sengaja_ mencampur racun disana? Bagaimana kalau aku ini sebenarnya orang jahat yang hanya ingin menjauhkanmu dari Minzy?

"Bagaimana, kalau aku ini, mencintai Minzy?"

Kai menarik kata katanya barusan untuk Dong Wook _hyung_. Ternyata lebih menyeramkan, ia memandang Dong Wook dengan pandagan horror dan menelan ludahnya kasar.

"_H_-_hyung_?" tanya Kai tidak mengerti. Siapa yang mengerti memang? Ada yang mengerti pada situasi sekarang? Bahkan air yang turun di kaca hias kafe ini juga tidak akan mengerti.

"Jawab saja." Dong Wook mengaduk supnya ringan, matanya terarah pada sup tersebut. Senyum juga masih terplester di wajahnya.

"A-aku tidak percaya kalau _hyung_ akan melakukan itu." kata Kai pelan tapi tegas. Dong Wook mengangkat pandangannya pada Kai, senyumnya makin lebar.

_Menarik_. Batinnya.

"Kau terlalu polos, Kai. Siapa tahu dari wajahku yang baik ini, ternyata ada iblis yang sedang tidur menunggu untuk dibangunkan ketika ada orang yang mengganggu Mingkki. Mingkki_ku_."

Hening. Kai menarik nafas, menaruh sendoknya pelan ke dalam mangkuk sup dan menatap Dong Wook dengan penuh perhatian, mesipun dalam hati sudah ketar ketir sendiri.

"Kalau _hyung_ memang menyukainya... Maka aku juga tidak akan bisa berbuat apa apa 'kan?" kata Kai. Ia tahu kemana arah percakapan ini, senyumnya tertarik ke atas,

"Jika _hyung_ memang akan mengambilnya, silahkan. Tapi, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk merebutnya kembali dari _hyung_. Mencari jalan, mencari kesempatan, untuk mengambilnya darimu."

Dong Wook menaruh sendoknya ke dalam mangkuk, memandang Kai penuh perhatian.

"Aku sudah berkata pada Suho _hyung_," Kai mengangkat sendok dari mangkuk yang berisi sup memenuhi permukaan cekungnya, "aku sudah merelakan apapun untuk meraih mimpi. Tapi, untuk yang ini... Tidak."

Dong Wook menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan yang ini. Untuk siapapun."

Dan Kai menelan supnya pelan sambil memandang Dong Wook yang tersenyum. Pemuda berusia 29 tahun itu lantas tertawa pelan. Sepertinya wawancaranya berhasil. Yah, dia tidak bisa menekan Kai terus terusan sih.

Lagipula, untuk sekarang, Dong Wook yakin, anak ini tidak akan membohonginya.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

"_Hyung_."

"Hm?"

"Sekarang, ganti aku yang bertanya." kata Kai polos. Dong Wook menatap Kai yang ingin tahu, menahan tawanya karena tiba tiba bayangan Jiyong mampir ke matanya saat Kai memanggilnya _hyung_ dengan nada yang sama.

"Tanya saja." ucapnya Dong Wook meminum sodanya.

"Yang tadi.. Tidak, maksudku, yang _hyung_ bilang bahwa 'dia membohongi _hyung_'. Itu siapa?"

Dong wook berhenti minum dan memandang Kai sambil mengerutkan kening, "kau tidak tahu?"

Kai diam. Rasanya ia akan menyemburkan kata kata sarkastik ala Kris tapi ditahannya karena itu hanya membuat dirinya terancam. _Well_, tidak ada sisi ala Kris saat _bad mood_ yang bisa membuatmu selamat. Jadi, Kai hanya menggeleng.

"Ku dengar, kau bersahabat dengan anak ini." Kai masih mengerutkan keningnya, siapa? Ketika pikirannya mulai mengurutkan nama nama orang yang ia kenal dekat di SM entertainment, malah Dong Wook memecahkan pikiran itu dengan satu nama yang baru saja terlewat di pikiran Kai.

"Lee Taemin. _Magnae_ dari SHINee itu. Oh, aku tidak tahu kalau para _magnae_ itu suka mengencani orang orang yang satu _line_ dengan mereka." Dong Wook tertawa, tapi tidak dengan Kai. Matanya menatap kosong Dong Wook, keningnya berkerut tanda ia sedang berpikir hebat.

Dong Wook berhenti tertawa dan menyadari diamnya Kai sebagai tanda keterkejutannya. Ia membiarkan pemuda berkulit tan itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya beberapa saat. Pasti susah untuknya, untuk Kai, apalagi Dong Wook telah menghakimi Taemin begitu berat sebelumnya.

"J-jadi.. Dia mundur?" tanya Kai lirih. Dong Wook menatap Kai dan meminggirkan mangkuk supnya yang kosong. Ia kembali menyangga dagu dengan tangannya.

"Ku ceritakan padamu. Tapi, hanya padamu. Aku tahu, kau dan Taemin adalah teman, sahabat bahkan. Kau pasti marah ketika kau tahu orang yang kuhakimi begitu ternyata temanmu, iya 'kan?" tanya Dong Wook. Kai terdiam sebentar, mengambil jeda dan akhirnya mengangguk kaku,

"Dengarkan aku, Kai." kata Dong Wook rendah, "aku bukannya ingin membuat kau dan sahabatmu bertengkar. Aku tidak ingin kalian lalu ribut hanya karena masalah ini. Taemin pasti ingin melupakannya, jadi kuharap kau tidak mengungkit hal ini di depannya, meskipun aku jamin kau _takkan bisa_ melakukannya..,"

Kai masih terdiam, mengatur nafasnya dalam keheningan. Bagaimana tidak? Tiba tiba dadanya sesak, pikirannya bercampur aduk.

"Tapi, aku tidak ingin. Sangat amat tidak ingin, melihat _dongsaeng_ku tersayang menangis lagi untuk orang pengecut. Mengerti?"

.

.

.

.

Taemin dan Kai terdiam. Mendengar cerita Kai, membuat dada Taemin seperti terluka lagi. Ada luka lama yang terbuka dan sekarang tersiram air jeruk dengan tidak sengaja. Taemin mengatur nafasnya, menatap Kai yang menatap cangkir kopinya.

"Sekarang, kau harus dengar ceritaku." kata Taemin. Kai lalu menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, Taemin tahu, Kai pasti marah dalam hatinya. Terselip rasa bersalah pada Minzy waktu itu, tapi waktu sudah berputar. Apapun yang ia lakukan, ia rasa takkan mengubah perasaan terluka gadis tersebut.

"Saat itu aku seumuran denganmu," mulai Taemin, "SHINee masih tergolong _rookie_ dan waktu itu 2NE1 juga baru debut. Dan.. singkat cerita, aku bertemu dengan Minzy."

Tangan Kai menegang, tapi ia tidak menampakkannya di depan Taemin. Magnae SHINee itu masih sibuk bercerita dengan memainkan kuping cangkirnya.

"Aku melakukan semuanya, mulai dari tes fisik itu, sampai hal hal lainnya. Tapi, waktu itu, Dong Wook _hyung_ menjadi orang ketiga yang mewawancaraiku." Taemin menghembuskan nafas, lalu menatap langit langit kafe dan lalu Kai, "dua orang sebelumnya luluh karena senyuman 'anak kecilku'. Kau percaya itu?"

"Percaya." Kai tersenyum geli mendengarnya. Ia masih tersenyum saat Taemin melanjutkan ceritanya,

"Dan kemudian, Dong Wook _hyung_ memberiku pertanyaan. Pertanyaan yang aku sendiri ragu menjawabnya. Pertanyaan yang ketika ia melontarkan itu, dengan bodohnya aku mempercayainya. Dengan lugunya aku meng'iya'kan pendapatnya bahwa aku lebih pantas keluar dari kafe dimana aku dan Dong Wook _hyung_ melakukan wawancara daripada meneruskan wawancara tersebut." ujar Taemin, Kai masih memandang sahabatnya.

"Ia bertanya, apakah aku siap kehilangan karir ketika aku berhubungan dengan Minzy? Apakah aku siap kehilangan karir yang sudah kubangun dari sekolah dasar ini runtuh begitu saja demi seorang gadis? Kau tahu jawabanku, Kkamjong. Kau tahu jawabanku. Itu sebabnya, yang duduk disini sebagai _pengecut_ adalah aku. Dan kau, pangeran berkulit hitam berkuda putihnya."

"Aku terharu dengan ceritamu, tapi bisakah kau ganti saat bagian pangeran itu? Tidak enak didengar." ujar Kai setengah bercanda. Mereka berdua lalu tertawa, bercanda sedikit tentang kulit Kai yang memang lebih gelap dari orang orang yang mereka kenal.

Lalu hening.

"Mingkki menangis-," Kai memulai,

"Iya. Aku tahu." ucap Taemin murung, "aku tahu. Aku memang pengecut, 'kan? Aku membuatnya tidak percaya lagi apa artinya 'cinta'. Terdengar klise, tapi itu seperti kau membuat seseorang tidak bisa merasakan indra pendengarannya, atau rabanya, atau lihatnya. Itu menyakitkan, Kkamjong. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana mereka memandangku ketika mereka bertemu denganku.

"Itu bukan salah mereka, aku tahu. Aku yang salah. Aku membuat magnae mereka terluka. Key _hyung_ berkata kalau mereka keterlaluan, tapi Jonghyun _hyung_ mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Jjong _hyung_ berkata bahwa ia juga akan berlaku seperti itu ketika seseorang menyakiti _noona_nya bahkan aku. Aku yang salah."

"Mereka sudah memaafkanmu, Taem." ujar Kai sekenanya, memandang Taemin dengan senyum ringan, "mereka tahu, kau sudah bersungguh sungguh dalam segala tesmu. Mereka hanya menyayangkan saja kau berlaku seperti itu. Kalau katamu itu normal, baguslah. Itu artinya kau menyadari apa yang harus disadari."

Taemin tahu, dalam kalimat Kai barusan ada amarah yang terselubung dan menohok Taemin dengan kalimat sebegitu tajamnya. Tapi, Taemin tidak peduli, ia hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

"Terimakasih." ucapnya. Mereka terdiam lagi.

Keheningan itu buyar ketika ponsel Taemin berdering, ketika Taemin mengeceknya, tertera nama Greg _seongsaenim_ disana. Saat membuka pesan dan tanpa memandang Kai, ia berkata, "kurasa kita harus kembali ke kantor. Mereka akan memulai latihan kalian lagi."

Kai mengangguk dan segera memanggil pelayan meminta bon untuk membayar makanannya. Saat Taemin mengeluarkan dompetnya, Kai menahan tangannya, "aku yang traktir."

"Tidak bisa, aku 'kan sudah berjanji padamu!"

"Ini biaya kau tutup mulut, bagaimana?" ujar Kai sembari menaruh beberapa lembar di map kecil bon tersebut dan menutupnya.

"Oh.. Jadi, mentang mentang kau sudah jadi _rookie_ sukses. Mau pamer?" ucap Taemin menggodanya. Kai hanya tertawa, ia lalu menyurungkan jari kelingkingnya pada Taemin.

"Masih sahabat?" tanya Kai, senyumnya melembut. Taemin memandangnya dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada Kai.

"Sahabat. Selalu." ujarnya.

"Terimakasih." jawab Kai dengan senyum lembut. Meskipun ia tahu, persahabatannya dengan Taemin kini takkan sama seperti dulu. Ia tahu resikonya, ia tahu _feedback_ yang akan ia dapatkan.

Tapi, tetap saja. Terimakasih, Lee Taemin. Ujarnya dalam hati.

**To be continued...**

* * *

_Anneyong_... Mingkki _at the house_! Hahaha.. Oh, Mingkki mau ucapin terimakasih buat semua BlackJacks dan orang orang yang udah tetep men_support_ 2NE1 sampe kemaren dapet Bonsang di Seoul Music Award. Ada yang nonton penampilan kita? Bom _unnie_ _daebak_ banget deh pokoknya, jadi ngefans! *nge_dance _I Love You, lagi*

Okey okey, terimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview, ini, Mingkki bales reviewnya yaaa! ^^

**Vaneraaa** : Oh? Taemin sama Vanera? Nggak papa, pokoknya jangan Kkamjong! Hehe. Terimakasih sudah review, jangan lupa review buat yang ini ya! :D

**Shim** **Agassi **: Iya iya! Tapi... Kalo Taemin sama Shim, berarti rebutan dong sama Vanera. Itu, dia juga mau sama Taemin.. Gimana ya? #ngakak Sejauh ini sih, Taemin _oppa_ kalo ketemu Minggki biasa aja. Telfon juga nggak pernah, sms paling sms _forwad_-tan dari temen temennya. Nggak pernah sih smsan yang gimanaaa gitu. Hahaha.. Terimakasih sudah review. jangan lupa komen yang ini _ne_?!

**Julie Namikaze** : Jangan! Jangan ada adegan kekerasan! _Big no no_! Aku kan takut Kkamjong kenapa napaaa! Hehehehe... Sehun Kristal? Wuah, Mingkki baru denger tuh. Mereka pacaran ya? Iya? *jiwa gosipers* hehehe.. Terimakasih reviewnya, silahkan review lagi jika berkenan!

oke! Sampe sini aja perjumpaan kita! Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter depan! *nge_dance _Please Don't Go*

P.s : terimakasih untuk para Exotics yang udah vote buat EXO! hehehe... Tadi Mingkki baru buka sms, terus si Kkamjong sms begitu. Hahaha. Selamat malam!


End file.
